Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: Cook is tired of running. There's only one person he can count on and that person is Jemima Hollingberry. Cook leaves to Scotland in search of his friend, three years can change a person. Jemima is determined to find out the truth about her cousin, Freddie. James Cook has a few things left to do before it's all over. This is SKINS RISE - Part III
1. Jemima Hollingberry

**A/N: This is just a small background story on my main character, there's a hint of cook in it towards the end. I just wanted to tell you guys who my main character is and what makes her character. This story will be told in 3rd person's POV but for this chapter it's just first. This story will take place in season 7 - Skins Rise: Part 3 I guess you could say? The afterlife for Cook when he has no one else to turn to, he decides to see his old time friend Jemima Hollingberry.**

* * *

><p>As a kid your world is filled with happiness, if you had a good childhood. Your parents will try anything in this world to protect you from all the evil in the world. You begin to see how wonderful the world is, how the sky might shine just for you and only you. But as you grow up you start to realize how wrong your parents may have been, things start to seem bad more than good; then you're stuck wondering why things never happen the way they really should.<p>

To make a long story short we'll start off by saying that living the wealthy life is not fun in any way. Especially if you have two parents who don't give any fucks about you, they care about the cameras and the fast life. My mother, Wilhelmina Hollingberry is the most respected woman in Bristol...she makes the best wedding dresses that any woman or in mum's case transgender could ask for. My mum does have a talent I can't lie about that at all but I lost all respect for not only my mom but the entire family. Wilhelmina Hollingberry is nothing but a selfish woman, she's a snob because she let my father's money become her life. My mother stopped talking to my grandparents, who are hippies and they told me numerous stories in letters about how my mother was as a teenager. I even found some proof that my mother loved the life as a hippie, she was a hippie when my father was a Mormon in his teen years. Mum was fifteen when she met my dad who was nineteen at the time. Their love romance story was always something to hear, it was unusual and I always shrived for a unusual love. Dad stopped Mormonism after he pressured it on my older brother Archie, Archie was on a quest and left home for two years. Archie and I were very close, I loved him out everyone in the family...but there was a time when I did love everyone in this family until the fame got to their heads. Archie left for France when I was thirteen with his best friend Ned, that made me feel a little at ease because he had someone else with him.

Obviously that didn't matter much, Archie and Ned only had a week left until it was time to come back home...right around the time for Christmas. My parents received a call around midnight saying that Archie and Ned were kidnapped by a group of men. Investigators that were in the area promised that they would get Archie and Ned out. The men wanted money...and we were middle class but that didn't mean we had the money they wanted. As for Ned, his family didn't have a lot of money either but they all tried but it just wasn't enough. They brutally murdered Archie and Ned three days before Christmas, on Christmas we received a tape of those men beating and torturing my dear brother. Nothing was the same after that happened. Archie was a loving guy, he was very protective over me and even had a love/ hate relationship with Lettie which was strange since no one liked her. I wear his tag around my neck everyday to keep him close by my heart. He was my big brother and I loved him more than I loved anything in this world.

Dad stopped with religion immediately...becoming an atheist which I'm sure Grandpa Thomas and Grandma Maggie wouldn't be happy about that, if they were still alive. A year later dad found himself loaded with money, don't ask me how because I honestly don't quite know. He annouced to the family at dinner one night that we were moving out of this house and to a better area, "I have been promoted at my job. We're moving from this shit area to somewhere better. This is the start of a new beginning. Lettie, you'll be able to go to school for acting just like you've wanted. Mina, you have a interview at Desire's Fountain tomorrow 11AM sharp. As for you my youngest daughter...you'll be home schooled for the rest of your high school years. Then it's off to University just like your big sister!"

That's when everything changed. Dad started to become arrogant and loaded with money, we had too many cars in the driveway, his clothes, his speech became different...he became a dick head that I never wanted to see. Mum wasn't sweet like honey, she was bold, rude, mean, snobby, and selfish. My parents always threw parties in our million dollar mansion, I was forced to wear tight dresses that we'rent even my style...I had to act like I knew what the fuck these richies were talking about. Flirted with different guys who weren't even intelligent enough. All the fame, money, and the cars didn't mean anything to me...there were people out there starving in the world and my parents didn't deserve this money. We had maids, security guards like we were in the white house, and a limo? For what you ask? Just to show off like we were supposed to. On my last year of home schooling, Lettie was finishing up her second year of college and announced that she was getting married to some movie producer. He was tall standing at 6'2, huge muscles...and he was attractive. He seemed nice enough in front of my parents but behind closed doors I heard him beating the shit of my sister. I never said anything but I gave my sister looks and Mr. Emmett Paisley glares every time he was around. I searched him on the internet and found out he only produced porn movies...it was disturbing.

Even though I hate my sister with a passion I wouldn't want to see her dead in a river somewhere. She moved out of the house with him five months before the wedding. Mum of course designed her dress, while we were doing the wedding planning in mum's office Lettie finally told us about how much a wanker Emmett was. And you know what mum told her?

"Well you probably deserved it. There's always a reason for that happening to young women. You know you can't argue with a man, you just keep quiet and don't say anything. You have to keep this marriage you can't embarrass your father and I just three months before the wedding. Put your big girl panties on and suck it up, Lettie. I know you can do this."

Something broke inside of my sister on that day, she thought our mum would of done something. Gave her some wisdom about breaking it off with that guy. Like I said before mum was selfish she was scared that if Lettie broke it off with Emmett who was also rich then everyone of mum's "Friends" would laugh at her for bragging so much about a fake marriage. I took Lettie out that night, just us two to dinner.

"Remember what Archie used to tell us when we were younger? He used to say that if a guy ever put his hands on one of us he was a no good fuckin' wanker and that we would have to tell him right away?"

Lettie's face broke into a smile that I haven't seen on her in ages. Her light brown eyes were even smiling at she nodded her head, "He told you that he would...what was it? Rip the guy's balls off, set them on fire and then put them in the guys mouth? Archie always had a twisted imagination. God I miss him." Her smile soon turned sad just like mine.

I've learned that Archie wouldn't have wanted us to still feel bad even after these couple of years that passed but it was hard not having him here. How would things be different if he was still here with us? I played around with the fork that was in the pasta. "And what do you suppose he would say to you right now if he knew this was happening?"

Lettie sucked in a breath and looked me in the eye, "He'd most likely would want to fuck him up."

I laughed nodding along but waited for a serious answer. Lettie cocked her head to the side looking at the engagement ring on her finger, "What do you think he would say? You knew him better more than anyone."

And I did.

"Leave...he would want you to leave."

Lettie told me she was pregnant and that's what she couldn't leave the guy. I told her there were plenty of single mothers out there that were successful...she was successful as a actress on a hit Soap opera she would be fine. It took a lot of convincing, Lettie sneaking into the house to sleep in my room after he continued to beat on her whenever he was high. I wouldn't say anything, I never said anything. I would just simply clean her cuts and cuddle with her in my bed as she cried. That went on for a year and I stopped hating my sister for how bad she treated me as a kid. Lettie had to tell mum and dad that they were postpoing the wedding because Emmett was filming a moving in Japan or some shit like that.

I lived for for other people and I never lived for myself. I kept to myself, read books, took pictures with my Polaroid, wandering the streets of Bristol just to get out of the house. Everything around me was art...it was my life because I had a story but no one to tell it to. I was diagnosed with social anxiety since I was always locked up in the house because my parents didn't like that I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. They thought I was a joke because I told them that all I wanted to do was see the world and do art. "Art's not a real career honey and neither is poetry. Get real darling."

That all changed once I met...James Cook.

Looking at my background you would have never thought that I would become friends with someone like him. I didn't judge anyone like my parents forced me too, I had to keep my new friends a secret. Cook was like a fire that never went out, he was headstrong and always up for a party. He was cocky and didn't give a fuck about what anyone thought and I wanted to be like that. We met on the first day of college because my parents took away the car I brought with my own money from my own judge because they thought it was garbage. Working at a coffee/ book store didn't earn me a lot of money but I was happy with the job and that's all that matter. It took me forever to save up $350 dollars for my white four door classic land rover defender and my parents thought it was okay to sell it to someone else? That led to a argument and I storming out of the house because they didn't care about me anymore, they didn't care about my hopes and dreams.

So I walked all the way to school which took a bit longer because we didn't live in the same area. I stopped a bakery on the way since I refused to stay in that house for breakfast with those two. I had a big appetite for someone so thin and "curvy" which my mother seemed to think I was fat or some bullshit like that. I ordered a chocolate muffin with chocolate chips, a mixed berry scone, and black tea with lemon. It was the first day of being in a actual school since pre-school and elementary. I ate my scone quickly in under five minutes and by then I was onto my muffin happy and lost. I was on the other side of the street just standing there and wondering how I could get to Roundview college from here. I had a pair of tortoise tasmin sunglasses on from sole society and I didn't know why because there wasn't any fucking sun but it was sunny that day when I met him.

There were three boys sitting on a table, one with pale skin and puffy brown hair with braces. A tan boy with a large bloody scap on his chin, a light grey hat on his head, a skate board by his feet. And lastly the famous Cook, with his burgundy shirt on, reddish brown hair sticking all over the place. The three of them were staring at me and I didn't notice because I was too into my music and my chocolate muffin.

"Hey babe?! You look lost, why don't you take a bite out of this cookie train?!" He screamed holding onto his package.

I never been addressed with so much disrespect so I did the only thing Lettie told me to do. I looked up towards the sky and raised my hand up-wards before dropping it back down to show him my middle finger. His two friends laughed as he smirked at me in return, before he got a chance to reply to me a black car crashed and that's when Effy Stonem stole Cook's attention.

* * *

><p>AN: Ehh this was kind of horrible so that's why the rest of the story is going to be told in 3rd. But let me know what you think so far?


	2. Wait for Me

_Perhaps I knew her long ago,_

_I wrote her poems at nine years old._

_But then I did become a man, the letter slipped right through my hands._

_Practiced all my wit and charm, had many girls on every arm._

_I learned the depths of love and hate,_

_But never did learn how to wait._

_-_ _**"Wait for Me," **__Motopony_

* * *

><p>Jemima Hollingbery was a multitasking woman. She always had her hands in something now that she was away from her parents, she could do anything she set her mind to. When Jemima was offered a job at a art museum in London she jumped on that opportunity without even discussing it with her parents. Not only were her parents outraged about her picking that as a career they kicked her out of the house and cut her off from the family finances. Lettie backed Jemima up in the livid argument between their parents...resulting in Lettie announcing that she was not marrying Emmett and that she was two months pregnant. Their father learned something that afternoon about his two daughters, he noticed how they held each others hands tightly as they argued against the two, their faces both held determined looks...they weren't backing down until they said all they needed to say. He was secretly proud that had the guts to tell himself and his wife off...not only was he upset that his own wife knew about their oldest daughter getting beaten by some man she was supposed to get married to, but he was also upset that he didn't believe in his youngest daughter. So he did nothing to stop them from leaving the million dollar home while his wife continued her verbal abuse at the two. There was so much going on with Jemima and the last thing she needed was her parents controlling her life anymore.<p>

The week before Jemima was kicked out of the house, Emmett came back from Japan from filming a Japanese porn film looking for Lettie. Her parents were having brunch with their neighbors and Lettie was at her first doctors appointment. Jemima wanted to go with Lettie but since it was her monthly gift and her cramps were killer, Lettie forced her to stay home on a heating pad with pills on the side. Lettie was very firm as if she was suddenly Jemima's mother, Jemima had a history with pills now since she found herself new friends who loved to party all the time.

_The first time Lettie found her sister popping pills were right before a family dinner, she didn't stop her thinking that they were her anti-depressants. Lettie was the first one to notice how strange Jemima was acting at the family gathering, she actually chatted with people which was weird since Jemima was diagnosed with social anxiety at nine years old. She was loud and obnoxious dancing around to the classical music that she absolutely hated. Jemima was spoke back to her parents when their friends asked Jemima what she wanted to do for a profession, she was honesty when she replied to the two, "I want to do something in art...possibly as a part time job, but I'm also looking into psychology. I'm keeping my options open." Her parents laughed at her saying that was foolish and a young woman shouldn't work two jobs, "That one has her mind all over the place...she's quite imaginative." Her mother laughed as she sipped on her white wine._

_"Funny mother, 'cause I could say the same about you. How's the pool boy Gregory doing? Is his cock satisfying you better than dad's?" Jemima laughed as the room swirled around in her clouded blue eyes, she stuffed a bunch of salad in her mouth as the whole table gasped._

_It wasn't a shock to figure out that her mother was having a affair with their pool boy who was the same exact age as Jemima herself. Gregory went to Roundview with her and the crew, she knew of him. He was the boy with the a head full of dark curls who was on the swim team and played the fiddle. Of course he was charming enough for her mother, it was weird since her mother liked her man a bit older but she overheard her mother talking about how Gregory made her feel on the phone to one of her male friends who preferred men as well. Jemima jumped on the table and started waltzing around the table and all the guests food, her father was screaming at his wife wanting to know where Jemima was getting this from and the biggest question yet was it true. Lettie pulled her sister off of the table and told all the guest to go home, she brought her sister up the stairs as she screamed saying that she was burning up. "What the bloody hell Mima? Are you high? What did you take?" Jemima continued to waltz over to her secret stash, a medium sized ziplock bag filled with bottles of pills and some just roaming around in the bag. _

_"They're my friends Lettie...don't take them away from me. They help me feel a little less lonely." Jemima cried as Lettie flushed down the toilet and poured them down the sink drain. Lettie held her younger sister's face in her hands, "I'm your friend now, you don't need them. Only take your anti-depressants...and that's it. The next time you're out with that dickhead Cook you don't take anything else, you hear me?" Jemima's lips quivered as if she was a little child getting scolded. Lettie helped strip her sister out of her clothes and into the bath washing her up as she balled her knees up to her chest crying._

_Once she got a hold of herself she looked at Lettie, "It wasn't Cook who gave me those...it was Effy."_

_Jemima was laying in the living room when a harsh knocking interrupted Jemima from watching one of her favorite movies, Sixteen Candles. Grumbling she got up from the couch and went to the door to see Emmett leaning against the wall, his back shielding himself from the rain. "Where is she?"_

_Jemima scoffed, "None of your business, wanker," she responded as she tried to close the door on him._

_He shoved the door back causing the door to smack her in the face, she stumbled as she fell backwards on the floor. Emmett invited himself in closing the door so those nosy neighbors wouldn't see what was going on. Jemima screamed at Emmett was he took it upon himself to search the downstairs part of the house screaming for Lettie to come out from hiding. He ran up the steps, Jemima ran up the steps after she got her nose to stop bleeding. Emmett went in and out of every room then stopped at Jemima's room that was closed, "I know that bitch is in there!" He staggered as he used his shoulder to barge into the door. He roamed the room knocking everything over, after looking through the closet and under the bed he reached for Jemima's throat slamming her back into the wall. Jemima screamed trying to pry his hands from her throat but of course he wouldn't let go, he leaned against her pushing his body against hers. "If I wasn't with your sister...I swear to god that I would fuck you instead."_

_Jemima could smell the cheap beer on his breath and his eyes were bloodshot...she wouldn't be surprised if he was high from coke. He laughed scanning her face for something then roughly pressed his lips to hers. He moaned her hands pushed at his broad chest, when he pulled back he laughed again pulled at her hair dragging her out of the room. "I'm going to ask you one more time. I know that Lettie's been saying here, she has no where else to go. Just answer the fuckin' question and you won't get hurt." Jemima was gasping for breath and looked Emmett right in his blue green eyes, "Piss off." _

_He chuckled once more, wrapped his arms around her curvy waist and shoved her down the flight of steps. Jemima counted the number eight for how many times she rolled down the steps, her head hitting each step. As she hit the hardwood floor of the entrance she let out a painful scream as she heard something snap, her collarbone. Jemima was praying hat her neighbor would have called the police by now, if she couldn't get a weapon or to the phone to defend herself she didn't know if she would make it. Dazed Jemima heard Emmett stumbling down the steps, "Oops." He crouched down staring at Jemima, he licked his lips and straddled her. Emmett caressed her face, sliding his fingers down her neck, and fingered the funny looking birth-mark on her breast. Next he roughly groped her breast through her tank top, Jemima felt warm tears flowing down her cheeks. She suddenly felt herself snap out of her daze and fought back sticking her nails into his eyes and scratching his face. Emmett stumbled which gave Jemima the advantage to smack Emmett off of her body. With a cry Jemima slowly flipped herself over and started crawling towards the door, she felt herself being dragged backwards as she screamed louder. Emmett laughed, "You're gonna get it now." Jemima panicked as she heard a zip being undone from above her, her boy shorts and panties were being pulled off as Emmett shoved her head down onto the hard wood floor. He slid himself into her backside causing Jemima to let out a echoing scream. Emmett grunted as he stared to move himself at a fast pace, "You're so fucking hot!"_

_The front door was pushed open, "What the fuck do you think you're doing mate?!"_

_The person ran over to Emmett landing a kick right in his face knocking him off of Jemima. Jemima just lay their frozen, whoever entered her home was beating the shit out of Emmett. Somehow Jemima found herself sitting up right and quickly pulling her shorts up, wiping her face she looked over to see Cook throwing punches at Emmett's face who was just taken the beating. "Cook..." Jemima whispered, she stumbled as she tried to get herself on her feet. Holding her collarbone she got up moving over to wild boy, she grabbed onto his waving arms pulling him back. Cook wouldn't stop until he landed another kick to Emmett's mouth, he quickly turned around to look Jemima over. Jemima stared at him with salt in her eyes, he looked more bloody than what she thought he would look like. His knuckles were bruised, his face was ripped open with cuts...he looked like he was fighting before he even got here._

_Jemima studied him her hands letting go of his, "What did you do?"_

* * *

><p>A slightly older Jemima snapped out of her flashback and stepped back from her easel. Her image was supposed to be a city oil sketch of London but instead it turned out to be a face she was all too familiar with. Tossing the black oil pastel crayon down she sighed turning her attention back to all the her fellow aspiring artists, "Hey guys...I'm gonna take five." Some nodded at her with a smile some just continued painting which was fine since most preferred not to say too much. Jemima made her way towards the elevator pressing the up button, she climbed onto the elevator trying to rub the black mess from her fingertips. The elevator dinged letting the young woman know that she was now at the main lobby, she walked off the elevator and made her way to the front desk to see her ex lover sitting on top of the counter.<p>

"Hey," Jemima said making her way over to Rex.

His dark long brown hair was slightly wavy and flowy, his skin was pale, his lips a rosy pink, a sharp nose, and oval bright blue eyes. His looks weren't the only thing that attracted Jemima to Rex when they were in college, it was attitude and perception towards the world. He was different from the rest, he was no Cook and he wasn't like her fiancee Jax. Jemima was not known for comparing other people to someone one else but she was glad that Rex stayed by her side for this long...through everything he was still there. Jemima knew that Rex was still in love with her and that he could give her a stable life but she broke up with him the day Cook left. She couldn't keep dragging Rex around like she's been doing from the beginning of time, of course the sex was thrilling and he was there for her whenever she cried over Cook for chasing Effy. But she wanted to stop hurting this great guy because she was worth it. So Jemima spent two years trying to find herself and Rex still stayed by her side as the best friend she never had. She met Jax who was Rex's friend of a friend the day her car broke down on the highway slope, he was a mechanic and their love sparked from there.

Rex smirked at her with a fag in between his lips, "Hello baby," He responded in his usual silvery voice.

He pulled the fag from his lips blowing the smoke to the side and hopped down from the counter. He made his way over to Jemima and placed a light kiss on her forehead, Jemima closed her eyes and breathed. Rex pulled back watching her expression, a ghost of a smile played on his lips before he returned back to his normal nonchalant look.

"You know there's no smoking in the lobby," Jemima stated after she opened her eyes.

Rex shrugged, "I don't really give a fuck. I don't need this job you know?"

Jemima gave a short laugh, "Trust me I know...you've told me plenty of times."

Rex smiled in reply and reached behind himself pulling out a bouquet of sunflowers with a piece of paper tied to the purple ribbon wrapped around it, "These is from your prince charming. He rushed over here during his lunch break saying he only had five minutes to get back to his job, said he loved you all that mushy shit."

Jemima smiled taking the sunflowers from Rex's hands smiling at her favorite flowers. Jaxson Lockwood was such a romantic and a gentlemen which was weird since he didn't look like the type to be all affectionate. This was new for Jemima, Cook was always taking her to parties to get drunk or high and just to forget about her reality for awhile. They had a love/hate relationship always screaming their heads off at each other, most of the time it was about Effy. Jemima warned Cook to not let a girl get through his friendship with her cousin Freddie...it would only bring uneeded drama, did he listen? Of course not. Jemima met Rex at the coffee shop that she worked at when she was living with her parents, he lived in the rich neighborhood as well and she spotted him at all parties that Jay Gatsby could have thrown himself. The Richies, a name the two came up with when they met for the second time at his father's birthday party...they do it big. Rex showed his affection quietly, he would interlock their fingers together and swing them back in forth in between the two whenever they were out at Midnight. It was usually silent between the two, he was a quiet person who didn't say much. He was into astrology always talking about the stars and what it would be like if they could both take a trip to space. They're talks were quiet and strange but that was okay. Rex nicknamed her his darkstar. Rex would always touch Jemima which would always end up to them shagging and that was alright because they both wanted that. Rex would also make Jemima mixtapes with songs showing how he felt about her. Jaxson "Jax" was rough but sweet, he was a romantic gentlemen. He would always come up with cheesy jokes to make her laugh, take her on romantic dates every Friday, and he supported her art and often quoted Shakespeare. Why was she comparing all three of these boys? Well...they were the only three boys that made her feel loved.

Jemima and Rex stayed in the front lobby chatting for twenty minutes until Jemima decided that she would take a dinner break. Rex said he would wait for her outside telling her that no one would miss him. Jemima left to the bathroom to wash her hands and wash her face quickly so she could get back to Rex. Rex said he would pay for lunch this time so she didn't need to run back downstairs to get her bag. They were all allowed to use a company card where if you spent over the budget on the card you would have to pay the whole price back. Rex was shaking out of the museum while Jemima laughed running after him. He was going at a fast speed and didn't see a pedestrian standing on the sidewalk looking confused. Rex ran right into the person knocking the person forward, the person used their hands to break their fall opposed to Rex who fell straight on his back.

"Can you watch where 'ya goin' next time mate?!" The person groaned.

Jemima laughed as rushed over to help Rex up who grumbled, "Well next time don't get in my way."

The person was glaring at Rex, Jemima elbowed Rex in the ribs which just added more pain to his body. He held his backside, "I think my bum is broken."

Jemima rolled her eyes and watched as the person slowly got up off the ground, "I'm sorry about my idiotic friend here...why don't you join us for dinner? Rex's treat."

"Excuse me, What?" Rex questioned.

Jemima ignored him and waited for the person to respond.

"Sure thing Jems. You're just the person I've been searching for...actually."

Jemima frowned and tried to get a good look at the person as he backed up underneath the street light. His hair was darker shade now it grew out and lay flat on his head, slight facial hair was starting to grow on his chin. Everything about him looked slightly older, "James?"

He nodded with a small smile playing on his lips, "Miss me? I told you to wait for me, remember?"

Jemima took small steps towards him as he held his hands wide open expecting her to run into his embrace. But instead Jemima wiped the smile off of her face, walked up to Cook and punched him right in the eye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay...Cook is finally catching up with Jemima...not the way he wanted but still. If you haven't noticed the first section is just a little flashback. I will get more into that in the third chapter I promise :) Thank you for the reviews they are appreciated! **

**Rex is played by Rory Culkin...he's delicious! **

**What do you think Cook will say when he finds out Jemima is getting married?**

**Stay tuned to the next part :)**

**P.S. I did not edit this chapter so excuse any mistakes please.**


	3. Strong

**_A/N: This is a rewrite of this story, completely different! Skins Rise - Part III_**

* * *

><p><em>Excuse me for awhile,<em>

_While I'm wide-eyed and I'm so down caught in the middle._

_I've excused you for awhile, while I'm wide-eyed _

_And I'm so down caught in the middle._

_-__**London Grammar, "Strong**__"_

* * *

><p><strong>7:02 AM - Tuesday **

James Cook - or as we know him, "Cook" was just landing in Edinburgh, Scotland. If he could he would of left Manchester as soon as he finished beating the shit out of Louie. Unfortunately he could not do that since he was running low on cash and needed to find a quick job with easy pay to fill up his pockets so he could be on his way. He kept quiet on the streets of Manchester hoping that no one would expose him, although he was growing tired of running there was one last thing he needed to do. Three days later after working at a famous restaurant on the more snobbish side of Manchester he brought some plane tickets online, thanked the older man and his wife for letting him crash in their home upstairs from the restaurant and was on the next flight to Scotland. At this point in time Cook didn't know what to fucking think out of all this, his potential girlfriend (Emma) was murdered because of _him_, the girl's family were dead because of _him. _Every time he glanced down at his hands they were covered with blood that did not belong to him and that sent another wave of anger inside of him. How come every time he tried to start a new life it had to be destroyed? Why can't anything good stay?

Cook rubbed his eyes as he felt tired from everything that was building up, he couldn't sleep and could barely eat. He was up all hours of the night just letting his thoughts eat him alive. He didn't know what to make this pain and anger go away so he did nothing but work and think and work and think. Of course he drank some alcohol but that only made him forget for a little while and the haunting images always found their way back into his brain. There he stood in the middle of the airport watching as people brushed themselves by talking loudly or some not talking at all. He sighed wondering what direction he should take, he moved himself through people and their suitcases he only had a duffle bag on his shoulder so he did not have much to drag around. He walked himself towards the exit and grabbed a pamphlet on his way out, he stood outside breathing in the smell of damp earth. This place was so green opposed to Bristol or Manchester, of course they had there areas of green but holy fuck there's plenty to see beyond the buildings.

He waved down a taxi and did not notice a guy climb into the other side as soon as he climbed in. Cook was too busy looking at the pamphlet until he was settled inside and his shoulders brushed against the others.

Cook looked up to see a guy with brown hair staring back at him, "Well looks like we're going to be taking this cab together then?"

The cab driver in the front was waiting for the two to stare arguing as he watched the two in the rearview morning. Cook just nodded his head, "If that's alright with you mate?"

The brown haired guy nodded his head with a small smile on his lips, he was obviously an American...his accent said it all. He was tall, the top of his head almost touching the ceiling of the car. He had light green eyes, a stubble all around his jawlines , and his face just screamed arrogance. Cook would know, he's seen that same look on his face when he was younger. The guy was messing around with his phone while Cook looked down at his pamphlet, the cab driver did not take off yet due to the upcoming traffic that awaiting them in front. Sighing Cook did not know where the hell he was supposed to be going, he could stay at a motel for a couple of nights while he did his research on what he was looking for. After sitting in the cab for ten minutes he placed the pamphlet into his back pocket as the driver turned to look at the two.

"Whaur ur ye aff tae?" The slummy looking chap asked the two.

The brown haired man gave Cook a look who smirked in return, "Are we supposed to understand you?"

Cook shook his head, "He wants to know where we're heading."

"Oh. The Royal Black Sands Hotel." He said with a pressed smile before returning back to his phone.

Cook turned his attention to the windows watching as the man pulled off from the curb and sped off down the narrow roads. It was quiet for a good five minutes or so before the guy beside him decided to ask, "I'm Roy."

Breaking his intense stare from the passing buildings he turned and stared at the hand that was awaiting him. Cook placed his hand in his shaking it in greeting before replying, "Cook."

Roy grinned at Cook, "Nice to meet you man...so you defiantly don't have an accent like the dude that's driving us, but you're defiantly from overseas right?"

"Yeah mate," Cook answered in short. He didn't need more people finding out who he was, he was perfectly content with just answering as little as possible.

"That's cool...I came over here because a lot of my buddies from back home said that overseas was the place to be, especially the partying sights. I just broke up with my girlfriend Leah, she was such a controlling bitch so I'm out looking for a good time."

This guy had to be around the same age as Cook as himself or a bit older, he seemed alright for an American. Even though he sorta talked about himself, he didn't seem so bad. Cook snickered letting Roy know that he was indeed listening to him, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Roy grinned, "I hope so too. A few of my boys are flew over from Amsterdam yesterday so we're meeting up at the hotel, I'm looking for some thick red-heads if you know what I mean." He said measuring out a women's figure shape with his hands.

Again Cook could not resist but letting out a small laugh...this guy was a funny one.

Laughing Roy shrugged, "Enough about me man. What brings you to The Land of The Cakes?"

Cook wondered if he should let the cat out of the bag, he didn't have to say too much without giving himself away. He did not just trust anyone, especially someone he just met in a cab.

"I'm here on the search of a friend of mine-"

Roy cut Cook off quickly, "Is she hot?"

Cook stared at Roy shaking his head, "How'd you know I'm talkin' about a bird?"

Roy frowned, "Does bird mean chick in your language? I'm guessin' so...but I can tell just by the tone of your voice it's about a chick. It sounds like your caught up, I can just sense that you've missed her and really want to see her."

Images of his friend's face breezed in his mind as he thought about her for a few seconds. If he found her what would he say to her? He was surprised to find that she moved to Scotland after searching some information on her around the web. Masking his face Cook said nothing in response but that was all Roy needed, he was a good reader that's for fucking sure. The driver pulled up to a hotel that was located on the end of a street, it had a decent size and was built from stone.

"You honestly look unsure of yourself, where are you even staying?" Roy asked as they continued to sit in the backseat.

Cook chewed on the bottom of his lip, "I dunno. I'm thinkin' a motel or somethin'? That's the only thing I can afford right now."

Roy nodded, "Alright. Why don't you just come at my hotel for now and we can see if we can find any motels nearby?"

Why was this guy so friendly? Could Cook trust this guy? There was nothing for him to lose, so he fished around in his jeans to pay the cab driver who looked pretty impatient. Roy shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I've got it." He tossed some money in the front before climbing out and grabbing his suitcase and duffle bag from the trunk, tapping the hood after he was done grabbing his things to let the driver know he could go. Cook smelled the air once more, he was so damn close he could feel it.

Roy tapped his shoulder and led the way as they both crossed the street towards the hotel. Once inside Roy went over to the check-in area while Cook studied the hotel, for one thing he could tell it was very clean. While he studied the designs of the building he begin to get lost in his own thoughts which was nothing new. Cook heard his name being called, he blinked himself out of his daze to see Roy waving him over. Cook slowly made his way over to the desk to see a nice looking red head behind the counter with...blow job lips and green eyes staring at him.

"Beloved Bethany here can be the answer to your problems," Roy stated and winked as Bethany blushed and brushed her hair behind her ear.

Cook looked over at Bethany who smiled, "Hiya! Roy here was tellin' me all about your friend, I'm willing to help ye."

Roy glanced back at Cook over his shoulder with a coy smile, "Bethany here says she knows just about everyone here in Scotland. Which is fascinating since Edinburgh looks like a big fuckin' place."

Bethany nodded as she leaned over the counter to whisper something towards the two, "I'm also into computer hacking...so I can easily track this girl down...or if you want to play it safe I can see who the girl talks to around here. Send you off on ye way so you can chat with that person and they can point you off in the right direction."

The last thing Cook needed was for the girl's computer to get tracked down by her boss, no matter how good the girl may say she is he couldn't take that chance. He would go with option B, he could not risk being caught...not quite yet.

Roy growled which made Cook look over at Roy as if he was crazy, "I might have to start calling you Naughty Bethany. That's a turn on baby."

Cook scrunched up his nose as Bethany giggled, E-fuckin' nough of this. You two can go back to flirtin' after you help me."

Bethany cleared her throat as she broke her glance from Roy who was kissing his lips at her, Cook playfully gave him a good smack on the back of his head to get him to focus.

"So what will it be Mr. Cook?" Bethany asked as her hands were folded against each other.

"The second option. Also when you're done with that can you also help me find a motel?"

Bethany smiled looking up at Cook through her eyelashes, he could not tell if she was trying to flirt with him...but it was a failed attempt.

"Of course I can."

* * *

><p><strong>11:15 A.M. **

"Breathe Carter. Breathe." A young woman coached as a man in his late twenties was now slammed up against the wall.

She turned her attention to the two buff man that held onto her patient, she politely asked them to let go of him since his five year old daughter and his wife were also in the room. The two men stood by the door and watched as the women made her way towards him slowly, she held his face in his hands.

"I understand. Although you feel that your wife and your family do not understand you, I do. Together we have to help them understand you, if you just let us know what's going on inside. You have to let us in...if you don't do that Mark, how do you expect us to help?" She soothed the now sobbing man.

Her buzzer went off but she ignored it as she held onto the man's face to help him keep calm. His jade colored orbs looked up at the woman's almost see through green colored eyes, "T-There are voices in my head Doc. There are v-v-visions of the war that haunt me." He whispered as more tears threatened to leak from the corner of his eyes.

The doctor gave him a soft smile, "See? That's a start."

He nodded his head before slowly sliding onto the floor and slipping back into his daze. The doctor turned her attention to his wife who had a hand covering her mouth and her other hand holding her child to her legs. Swallowing she looked over at her two guards, "Do me a favor Eddie? Would you please get take Mark's little girl out to his mother? Ryan? Could you please take Mark into section EA for a little bit? I would like to have a world with his wife Autumn for a little bit?"

The two men moved at her request as the doctor pointed to the open couch that was placed in front of her desk. The doctor plopped down into her chair holding a strong gaze as the wife tried to control her sobs. She snatched a few tissues out of her box that was seated on the end of her desk before reaching over and handing them to her patient's wife Autumn. The young woman waited patiently as Autumn wiped her make-up stained face.

"I-I can't put my child through this anymore Dr. Hollingberry. I can't put _myself _through this anymore. He's been injured and home from Iraq for eight months. We've been seeing you for three, you put him on meds and it just seems to make everything worse."

Mark Santos was Jemima Hollingberry's first and most important case. Jemima worked her arse off to get where she is to this day, of course she is still practicing psychology but this was a taste of the real world. She successfully helped a young girl with depression a year ago even though she was her only patient that year. Now Jemima had her own private office as she still studied Clinical practice. Sometimes she interned at mental homes and other clinical practices to see what she could do to increase her works. Jemima can count on two hands how many patients she's had but that doesn't mean that she should give up. She's a new psychologist and everyone knows how that feels when there s a newbie. Jemima easily made friends due to her fiancee who was a well know cute in the city part of Edinburgh, that also gave Jemima more patients even though she'll never admit it. One thing she can't stand is to be belittled for work that she's built and have someone take the credit. Don't get her wrong, she loved her fiancee dearly but he did not study psychology or go to school for it he went to culinary school. He did not have to stay or put in extra hours to purchase the semi small building to hold her practice, he did not take the criticism for her job, _she_ did. Of course Rex worked just as hard for his work and Jemima supported him just as he supported her. However, it did cause a bit of anger within Jemima when she heard the rumors floating around...that basically said that she wouldn't be shit without Rex.

Jemima shook her head, "No. He just admitted that there were voices in his head, he's never said those exact words to you or anybody in the family has he? The first time he stepped foot into this office I saw PSTD right off the bat, just how he carried himself and how he looked around the office. He barely talked to me for the first month. He soon proceeded to tell me about his dreams and how he accidentally shoved you, how he screamed at your little girl and his mother. I gave him pills. Now he's telling me he's hearing voices. That leads me to schizophrenia...now I don't want to be the doctor that just says 'oh just throw some more pills on him' we're going to figure this out, I promise."

Autumn listened carefully before whispering, "I know marriage is all about sickness and health, but I don't think it's best if he comes home with us." She said referring to herself, their child, and his mother who all lived in the same household.

Jemima nodded, this was a common thing for a partner to say.

"Very well. I can arrange a testing for him in a hour or two here, after that we'll send him down to the home for a couple of days just to monitor him. Do you want to be here for the testing?" Jemima asked as she flipped through her planner and scribbled her patient's name down for a testing at 1 P.M.

Autumn closed her eyes tightly before whispering, "Y-Yes."

Jemima looked up at the woman before moving to stand in front of her, she grabbed onto her hands.

"Trust me when I say the beginning is always the hardest, Mrs. Santos. I'll get the family through this, know that I never break any promises. Now what I want you to do it take your family home, rest up and for you to be back here before 1. Can you do that for me?"

Autumn shakily stood up and wrapped her arms around Jemima, who hesitated before giving her a tight squeeze. It broke her heart to see families go through this or rather her patients! This was a tough subject to touch on but that's what made psychology important to her, ever since she was a wee girl she knew that she needed to help as many people in the world whether it was physically, mentally, emotional...you name it. She had a past of her own that was similar to every case she took on. It's a known fact that you should never mix business with personal issues and that would always be Jemima's number one mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>5:56 P.M. **

From having lunch in her office, to running test on her patient, to studying theories, and checking what was scheduled for the rest of the week. You could say that twenty-two year old Jemima Hollingberry was pooped, but that just came with that job. She made sure her tape collection, her desk, and prescribed medication were locked before she draped her lab coat on the back of her chair. She pulled on a brown snood scarf around her neck before slipping into her tan double breasted trench coat with black leather trim on top of her black and white long sleeved dressed. Grabbing her keys out of her satchel which was a common mistake of women to do (not having their keys out before they get to their cars) and she was out of her office leaving it open for the night janitor to clean. Jemima was glad she was not leaving at 7 or after like last week, last week was stressful since she did have a bit of hard time with her patients. This time she could actually have dinner with her fiancee and could not wait to get a little drunk and have him rub her feet and back.

She slipped into the cold January air and jogged down the front steps of the medium sized office. She turned to the right and continued on her small walk spotting her yellow 1976 Ford Bronco parked beneath a tree. There were a at least three more cars left in the parking lot, she spotted her assistant sitting her car waiting for it warm up she supposed. Soon, Jemima found herself unlocking her SUV and tossing her satchel onto the passenger seat. She was just about to climb into the car before she heard a voice whisper into the frosty air, "Jemz!"

Frowning she thought the voice sounded strangely familiar, shaking her head she brushed it off before getting ready to climb into her car once more.

"Jemz! Are ya really gonna ignore me?" The voice asked again.

Jemima ripped herself away from her car before looked around in the evening sky to see where the fuck the voice was coming from. She looked over to her right to see a figure standing underneath the post lamp, Jemima took her glasses off earlier and didn't have a contacts in so she was not sure what to believe at this exact moment in time. Slowly Jemima made her way over to the light to get a closer look, once she was about five or so spaces away she gasped. It was the famous James Cook, the kid she grew up with until she was about age 9. He parents then moved back to Scotland because her dad got a great job, they kept in touch over the internet all four of the musketeers did. Once she reached the age of the 12 that's when her life started to turn to shit, her step-mother turned out to be a fucking pervert. That was the first time Jemima was inappropriately touched and it went on until her 13th birthday where her step-mother tried to kill her after Jemima wanted to come clean to her father. Her father was out buying supplies for her not so surprised birthday party and her step-mother tried to set her on fire.

"James!" Jemima cried before throwing her arms around Cook's neck, who immediately threw his arms around her waist squeezing her to his body.

Cook was only called James by two people his Jemima and his mum who didn't really give a fuck about. He only allowed it because it was Jemz, the girl who he grew up with and held a close relationship through it all. He breathed in her scent, boasted pepper, vanilla orchid and a soft wood scent just like he remembered. He buried his nose into her exposed neck as he squeezed her tighter, Jemima could not believe at years of not seeing and hearing from Cook after what happened he suddenly just showed up. She could feel tears swimming in her eyes as she pulled back and punched him right in the jaw. Cook grunted as he held onto his jaw as Jemima started yelling at him in her mixture of a Scottish and British accent. Cook often found it attractive how she always put him in his place especially back at Uni. He picked himself up as he rubbed his jaw, "Fuck! I still see you have a very strong aim!"

Jemima moved to hit him again but Cook caught her wrist before she could. They were now in each other's faces, breathing each other's air. Jemima was breathing heavily as she glared at Cook, her eyes turned a hazel color whenever she was cross with someone which was usually often or it used to be back in Bristol. Jemima was always angry, she had a temper and even attended anger management groups after her father forced her when she got out of juvi and moved back to Bristol to be closer to her mom. Cook studied her face, Jemima was also very fit...they even fucked but it was only good on Jemima's part. She thought maybe he would get over Effy after they slept together but he was the one who iniated it. Effy was the one who left Cook for Freddie...but how could you call what Effy and Cook had a relationship? Well maybe it was in Cook's mind but it did not seem that way to Effy...again none of this was Jemima's business so she tried her best to keep quiet about the whole situation. Her hair was naturally straight, dark and fell down to the mid of her back. Not only were eyes striking but the confidence that raised off of her was also intimidating, her skin a honey amber tone, high cheek bones, plum lips, thin but with curves to match.

It was evident that Jemima had feelings for Cook but always put them on hold whenever Cook went after Effy. It was always about Effy, the story was sickening but somehow eccentric.

"I guess I deserved you hitting me, yeah?" Cook said with a small smile playing on the corner of his mouth.

Jemima stared back at him, "Yeah! You didn't think once to call or write after everything that's happened?!"

Cook could see so many emotions swimming around in his friend's eyes and could not pick one to label the look on her face. He opened his mouth to say something but kept closing it not finding the right words to say. A horn broke the two from their overwhelming conversation, Jemima turned to see her assistant/ secretary Yazmine in her Volkswagen beetle staring at the two, "Is everything alright here Jemima?"

She eyed Cook, "I can call Eddie or Ryan to handle whatever problem you're having."

Jemima smiled at how protective her friend was being, "No. That's quite alright, this is actually an old friend of mine. Cook this my friend who works with me, Yazmine and Yazmine this is my friend Cook."

Cook leaned forward to give Yazmine a shake but she just continued to eye him. Dropping his hand he looked back at Jemima who told Yazmine that she would be fine and that she would see her on Thursday. Jemima turned to see Cook's face and gave off a soft laugh, "Don't mind her thon yin's a bit protective."

The two friends sat in silence in the cold winter's air for awhile not knowing what to say. They've been friends all these years but somehow it feels like they were strangers. Both Cook and Jemima missed out on a few years of each other's lives, but perhaps tonight they could get it back? Jemima clapped her hands together after breaking her gaze from her car, "Well where ya stayin' tonight?"

In reply Cook shrugged, "At a hotel near the city."

Jemima frowned, "That's in the opposite direction of where I stay. How long have you been here?"

"Just got here."

Jemima breathed and raised her eyebrow in question. She had so many questions to ask him, he looked so different so much older and mature. They both grew so much. Cook's hair was now grown over his forehead and was a bit darker, facial hair was now growing on chin but other wise then that he still sounded the same and pretty much looked the same opposed to minor changes. Blowing her breath into the air she felt some anxiety coming on which she's hasn't had one of those in months. It was all surreal having James here, but she punched him so she knows this is real. He looked extremely tired and looked like he's been going through a lot and Jemima was going to get to the bottom of it.

She waved her hand at out to James waiting for him to grab her hand, "Come on then, you're staying with me tonight."

Cook frowned at her but grabbed onto her hand too tired to argue with her. She led him to her car and he tossed his bag into the backseat then placed his seat belt on. Feeling whoozing Jemima breathed as she gripped on tightly to the steering wheel, "Can you see if my anxiety pills are in my bag for me please, James?" She asked panting.

Bending down Cook grabbed her bag from the floor underneath him as he began to search through her bag, "I can't believe your still taking these shits, Jemz." He muttered as he pushed things aside.

Leaning her head back onto the headrest, "Ah fuck it! Get the spliff out of the glove department and light it."

Cook did so not asking any questions, so she still smoked which was something that hasn't changed so far. He carefully handed it over as she took a long drag and he rubbed her leg trying to help calm her. After a minute or so she handed it off to Cook who gladly took it as she finally started to drive. It roughly took about 25-30 minutes to get to and from work. Somehow it seemed that this ride would be awfully long.

Now calm Jemima stated, "You look completely different you know that James? What's happened?"

Cook did not know how to answer. He knew evidently he would have to come clean...about** everything. **Jemima was one of the only people that he knew of that would understand or so he hoped. He didn't know what the fuck he was so afraid of. He did not know the real reason why he was here only partially. He knew he needed to run because the feds were bound to come for Louie but he came to Scotland not only because he was running again but he was running to someone and just where.

Instead of answering he decided to ask a question back, "What about you? I see you're workin' at some doctors office, what do you do?"

Sighing Jemima turned down another road leading some a road filled with nothing with green hills on both sides. It was getting darker with each mile, Jemima knew this was how Cook would react. She sucked on the stick before blowing it out the small opening of the window, "I'm a psychologist."

It was Cook's turn to raise his eyebrows he would of never thought that Jemima would because that. Not that he didn't believe in her because he did. She was fuckin' smart, she read a lot when she wasn't screaming her pretty little arse off. Jemima noticed Cook's silence as she handed him the spliff back, "Funny how I became a psychologist after my fuckin' cousin get's murdered by one."

In that moment Cook felt his blood run cold and Jemima could feel it just by him sitting next to her. She looked over at him for a brief second before chewing on her lips, she was debating if she should just drop it but she'd held this in since Cook's disappearance.

"Jamie...I don't blame you for any of the shit that's happened, yeah? I've been where you are and I would of done the same exact thing for Fredz. I loved that kid just as much as you did! I'm not mad...no one was mad when they found that sick fuck's body."

Cook's fingers were digging into the palm of his hands as he listening to Jemima. All he could picture is him slipping through the downstairs window, picking up a bag with folded up clothes that were soaked in blood, he could remember the conversation with that fuckin' prick, he could remember taking the first swing, he could remember winning...but that never brought Freddie back. The spliff was now gone out the window and his once calm mind was racing again.

"I've served my time in juvi after getting rid of my step-mother but no-one blamed me. All I'm saying is no one blamed you and we really wished you wouldn't have left the way that you did." She whispered.

That hurt. James Cook often wondered what everyone's reactions were after he fled from Bristol, he knew someone reported him. He knew someone in that house would find John Foster's body. He wondered what Freddie's sister would say since she was the one who told him to go and find Freddie, what would his father say? What would all of their friends say? Effy? Jemima? Freddie? He thought about writing a letter to the most important ones that needed to hear from his side like to Freddie's family, Jemima, and writing a note to JJ just so he could read it to the renaming friends. What could he say, there was nothing to say...the deed was done.

"Can we stop this?"

"James-"

"Seriously, Jemz! I-I can't fuckin' talk about this right now. You wouldn't get it."

"Try me." She argued.

The 21 year old just simply shook his head feeling pain in his chest, "I-It hurts so fuckin' much...I-I can't relive that moment. Just p-please for fucks sake just let it go. I-I promise I'll talk to ya about it but n-not tonight, please don't make me Jemz."

Jemima looked over at her dear friend, not once has she seen him so vunerable like this before. She's seen him overly excited, pissed, bitter, and just plain bonkers but not once has she ever seen pain on his face. She swallowed her own tears and pulled into her long drive-way, once she put the car in drive she climbed out of her car quickly and opened his door to encircle her best friend into her arms as he tried to stop crying.

"It's okay JC. I won't bother you with this anymore, not until you're ready. And when you are I will be there," She stated as she now held onto his face.

His blue eyes searched hers as he gave her a shaky smile, she kissed his cheek.

"Now come on, let's gang inside." She ushered.

James steadied himself as he looked up at the white Victorian house, there were plenty of windows giving off the impression that the house had lots of rooms. The whole house was surrounded by green but there was no escaping that in Scotland; Cook began to follow Jemima over to the front door which was painted abluegreen color.

"Why do you need a house this massive? Who else lives in here with ya?" Cook questioned as Jemima unlocked the door.

Jemima kicked off her shoes in the mud room that you immediately walked into. The house was already warm which made Jemima believe that her fiancee was home. She pulled off her jacket hanging it onto the hook along with her bag, "I live her with my fiancee, our two pups and he has a large family and they tend to drop by whenever the hell they feel like it. Now leave your jacket by the door and follow me."

Cook kicked off his shoes and placed his jacket on the hook as he followed Jemima over the large dividing step and made a slight right into the main entry hallway. The walls were painted a light cream with an old light hanging from the ceiling, there was a dark wood oddly colored wood chair to the right and a mirror, a table with flowers to the left. If you looked straight there were a set of stairs, Cook was too caught up in studying the house that he didn't realize that Jemima said Fiancee and that she was now calling for him. Jemima turned to the left walking over to the table which held a open book, she looked down at the note before looking over at Cook.

"Alright James...looks like Rex, my fiancee took the dogs to get some supplies to finish off tonight'd dinner. First things first I'll give a slight introduction of what's down on this level, then I'll take you to the bedroom-"

Cook smirked studying her figure, "Well Jemz, if you wanted me nude all you had to do was ask."

With a scoff and a roll of her eyes she said, "There's the James we all know and love."

James moved to place a kiss on her temple as he looked and decided to head to the right side of the house and pushed two barn-like doors open to reveal a kitchen that you had to step down into. The kitchen was nicely done and in shades of white and black, whatever this Rex bloke was cooking smelled delicious. Jemima steering Cook back out through the kitchen knowing that Rex did not like people sampling anything before the product was complete. He led him down the hall showing him a door the connected to laundry room that connected into the kitchen, across from that was a half bath and if you continued down there was a pool room/ library. They walked back out towards the entry room and on the left hand side was the garage door. Soon Jemima took Cook to where he would be staying on the second floor which is the floor that her and Rex sleep on. There were two other bedrooms on that floor and one more floor not counting the attic. Cook was proud that Jemima seemed to be doing well and going on with her life what he couldn't believe was that she was a bride to be.

Jemima left him in his room to relax and for him to take a bath while she left to do the same. During his shower time he let his mind drift to what happened over these few years to now. What was going to happen here in Scotland? What could happen here could change him for the good or for the worse, he'll never know. As the water ran down his face, _'I don't really like the idea that another man gets to touch you.' _Cook thought. Was he as cookie cutter perfect as he seemed to be? Cook could not judge that's for sure but Jemima does deserve to be happy, she deserves to be loved. But if not by this Rex character then by who?

Cook found himself peeking out of the bathroom door, there were no towels left in the bathroom.

"Jemz?" Cook yelled into the silent hallway, if he listened carefully he could hear some pop song playing loudly. There was no way Jemima could hear him if she was taking a shower and blasting music. Sighing Cook stepped out of the bathroom and wondered down the hallway towards his room, this was the not the first time he walked around a house naked before and probably wouldn't be the last.

"What the fuck?!" Cook turned around to see a guy with dark brown shoulder length hair, pale skin, red lips, with a blank green-blue stare.

His accent sounded American also, what is it with all the Americans wondering around in Scotland today? Everything was hanging out for this guy to see and Cook really couldn't be bothered.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in my house?" The guy questioned in a nonchalant tone.

Cook just smirked, "You must be Rex. Well mate, I'm Cook."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the re-written version! I hope you all like you so far, I've worked so hard on it...for hours but who's counting? There's so much in store for Cook and Jemima I'm excited. This part which I'm calling Part 3 Of Skins Rise is taking place only a few days after what goes down in skins rise part two if you didn't catch that. I tried to make this as long as possible like a actual episode. I left my previous writing of 'Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You' up because I liked it but I know that wouldn't have gotten anywhere. I'm planning on telling this in three more parts after this one, there's just so much in store and I'm reaaaady!**

**The punch scene is still the same as the original. Jemima's background is different and you'll still learn a bit more of that as the story moves on. Jemima is Freddie and Karen's cousin, I loved Freddie and wanted to make Jemima's connection with him just as important.**

**Rex is still played by Rory Culkin - click on my profile if you need to know who that is. Also click on my profile to see what Jemima is driving and what her house with Rex looks like!(And for more info on the story!)**

**Far as updating goes...I'll update when I can. I've been lazy and the house computer is not in the right area for me to write so I really have to be in the mood. The next new stories coming your way will probably be a teen wolf and a shameless story :)**

**I hope you all are having a safe/ better summer than I am!**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul**


	4. So many details

**A/N: I'M BACK...well kinda. Here's part four :)**

* * *

><p><em>You send my life, into somewhere...<em>

_I can't describe,_

_So many details..._

_-__**Toro y Moi, "So Many Details"**_

* * *

><p><em>Cook found himself sitting at the dining table with Jemima and her fiancee Rex. He was unbothered by the fact that Rex was staring him down while he harshly cut into his lamb. Cook found it amusing that Rex was trying to hard to figure him out, it's always better to remain a mystery. His thoughts made him wonder if Jemima ever talked to Rex about him, he never talked to Emma about Jemima. There was a reason behind it, he hardly told Emma anything about his past. The same thing was happening right here and right now with Jemima, but he knew he would tell her about everything. Cook knew that Jemima was to be trusted, not that Emma wasn't...it was just easier to <em>_**try**__ to forget than to relive the haunting past. He swallowed the squash soup hoping that the warmth would wash away the ache in his chest. When he looked over, he caught Jemima's eye as she held a glass half filled with whiskey to her lips. She gave him a smile, her nose crinkling just the way Cook remembered as she tipped her head back allowing the brown liquid into her system._

_"So...Cook? How long will you be staying with us?" Rex asked his mouth full with lamb, ignoring the look Jemima shot him._

_Cook looked up from his plate to meet Rex's eyes, "I dunno...whenever I'm done with everythin'."_

_Rex frowned at that, "What is it you need to do?"_

_Cook licked his lips, "Is my stay bothering you? If it is I can just go back to the 'otel, out of your hair."_

_Jemima spoke up as soon as Rex opened his mouth to say something further, "No. We don't mind, you can stay as long as you'd like. My home is your home," She squeezed his hand, her see through green eyes tracing his face._

_She could not believe that he was here. _

_Rex's jaw tensed as he stared at his wife's hand on Cook's, the look between the two was not hard to miss. He snickered as he was done with his meal, "Yeah, Cook. Stay as long as you please."_

_With that being said he stood from the table, grabbing his plate and left the dining room._

_Cook did not feel welcome, but with a pat and a small smile from Jemz that thought vanished from his mind._

_Later that night after dinner, Cook sat on the edge of his bed in nothing but a white beater and some pajama pants that one of Rex's brothers left behind. He had a perfect view of the green land that sat beside him, the sun had gone down and the crescent moon allowed Cook to see specs of snow starting to fall. He wondered if Emma had a proper burial, if she were beside her parents. He also wondered where Charlie ventured off to, if she were safe and how long would Louie have in jail. Cook moved his hands and pressed them into his eye sockets, wanting the thoughts to burn away from his mind. _

_He perked up as a knock on the door brought him away from his loud, loud thoughts. _

_"Come in."_

_Dark brown hair appeared from the side of the door, high cheekbones, a smile and light green eyes were enough to make them stop for awhile. _

_Jemima held the cup of tea up a little as she made her way into the room, "A peace offering for Rex being a twat tonight," She sat next to Cook, her scent traveling into his nose. He immediately felt calm. His eyes checked her out, her hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun, she definitely did not have a bra on underneath the white camisole, a silk robe covered her bare arms, and she had gray shorts on giving Cook a full view of her long legs. Jemima looked up just in time to see him checking her out, she smirked and placed the tea into his hands._

_"It'll also help you sleep, we both know you need it," She teased as her fingers traced over the slight bags in his skin._

_Cook rolled his eyes and took a sip of the tea, "You know you shouldn't be the one apologizing for your cock of a fiancee, right?"_

_Jemima let out a small laugh as she nodded, "Of course not, but he's being a stubborn little shite. He's jealous that all my time will be spent with you."_

_He sighed, "I don't want to break up a happy home."_

_Jemima titled her head back as she looked up at the ceiling about them, "Who said it's happy?"_

_That's when Cook looked at Jemima, he paused as she started toying with the engagement ring on her finger. What happened behind closed doors here, he did not see the two touch once since he's been here. Cook thought it was because he was here, but there was more behind it. Who was this Rex guy anyway?_

_"You don't want to marry 'im?" Cook asked._

_Jemima sighed, "I don't know...he proposed to me last Christmas at his family dinner party in front of everyone. I hate proposes like that, I've seen so many of them on YouTube and I thought if that happened to me I would kick the shit outta of a wanker. Then look what happens, a American idiot comes into my life and proposes at the dinner table in front of the twelve fuckin' members of his family. The pressure was so on, you've should of seen me Jamie...I was still timid then and all I wanted to do was shove a plate down his throat while breaking his face in. What if I said no?"_

_Cook listened intently before questioning, "Why did you say yes?"_

_"I didn't want to make him look bad in front of his family. He really does have his moments James, he can be fuckin' romantic yet so awkward but that's what attracted me to him. I met him in a museum, I was looking at a painting trying to figure it out. I remember one of the counselors at anger management said Art could be therapeutic to some people, and now that I am a psychologist it really is a helpful way. Anyways he plops down on the bench next to me panting hard and I looked at him, his eyes caught my attention right away. They change colors, sometimes they're bright blue or a dark grey blue. He asked me 'Is this seat taken? I'm trying to look like a statue like you just did so the security won't arrest me.' He reminded me of you just a little bit, already into trouble. I knew he was American just by his voice, it's not that hard to miss. He had food and a camera in his hand, I could only imagine what he done to get chased after. Then he told me, he didn't agree with a certain exhibit so he threw his food on it and took a picture of it. I liked him right off the bat because he was not afraid to say what he wanted, he was honest. I find that to be the most important trait. From that point on, he was everything I wanted."_

_But was he what you __**needed**__?_

_"Enough about me, is there any special woman in life? It's been what, three years?" Jemima counted before connecting her eyes with Cook's blue ones._

_Cook shrugged, "There was," He was being honest as he stared down at the tea...but he didn't want to elaborate. Not tonight._

_Jemima nodded, "Did you love her?"_

_Cook chewed on his bottom lip, "Not yet. I __**liked**__ being with her, t-that was nice. She had spunk, didn't take any shit, kinda like you."_

_Jemima didn't need to know anymore, she noticed the change in the mood and the way of how he spoke of this girl. There was sadness in his tone, and that hurt her to see Cook like this. So broken, so empty. _

_"Cook," The Scottish- British woman started as Cook stared back at her, "Whatever shit that you've been through, trust me when I say that I'm here. You made the choice to leave and now you're back, I don't know for how long but I'm glad you are. I'm here, alright? I'm here."_

_Cook didn't know how long he was going to be here for either, but he knew he came here for a reason. What he __**did**__ know was that he saw Jemima, he was staring at her as if this was his first time meeting her. He wanted to kiss her, that was one thing that he knew. She was the only reason, he thought of her after everything that changed him. She was the reason, he wanted to better himself this time. He thought he was better off facing this alone but he could not do that, he needed someone and that someone was Jemima. It may not have always been her from the beginning, but it was all about her now._

_Jemima knew the look in his eyes, part of it was lust but she could not point out what the rest of it was. She leaned forward as Cook's breathing began to get heavy, she placed her lips on the stubble across his chin, then she placed a slow soft kiss on the corner of his lips. It all ended too soon as Jemima backed away, "Goodnight JC," She said quickly moving to exit the room._

_The door clicked shut as Jemima leaned against the door, calming her heartbeat. She just kissed him the way that would only be acceptable. She was getting married, and so what if she's always had a crush on the matured man behind the door? She would not hurt Rex. Jemima moved away from the door making her way down the hall to her bedroom, although something was telling her to go back into that room and spend the night with James Cook._

_Back inside the guest bedroom, Cook finished his tea placing it on the bedside table before climbing into bed. The covers provided enough warmth for him that night, thanks to the tea he didn't have to think about anything else as he fell into a deep slumber._

* * *

><p>When Cook awakened the next day, he saw that the clock just struck twelve. He felt as ease as he slowly climbed out of bed, he immediately smelled something sweet as his feet brushed against the cool hardwood floor. Cook made his way into the kitchen to see Rex with his hair pulled back into a pony as he turned the stove off, he turned around meeting Cook's gaze.<p>

"Great, you're awake. I thought you were going to sleep all day, I made french toast with bacon and fruit. There's freshly squeezed orange juice in the fridge, water...or anything you prefer. You're welcome," Rex stated as he passed Cook but not without a small smile and a tight squeeze on the shoulder.

With a frown on his face Cook watched as Rex went back up the steps, he guessed this was his way to say sorry? He helped himself with breakfast going outside to see that the ground was slightly covered with white, but not much. Green was still see-able beneath the light coating of snow; it was slightly chilly. That was nothing he wasn't used to, the cold started to sooth him now as the wind started to pick up licking the bones in his arms. He finished his breakfast in peace, went into the kitchen and cleaned up respectfully. After taking a bath he stayed in the guest bedroom as long as he could before going back downstairs in search of Jemima. Instead of finding her, he found Rex in the pool room blasting rock music.

Cook sat down on the chair that was not far from the table as he watched Rex strike a ball.

"If you're lookin' for Emmy, she ain't here. Went out with my mother and my sisters to check on the dresses."

_Emmy?_

Cook nodded, "Oh, alright."

He pursed his lips as he begun to tap his fingers lightly to the beat on the arm of the chair, Rex sighed and looked up at the clock.

"She left two hours ago, called when you were in the bath. She'll be back in another twenty- maybe thirty minutes."

Cook nodded once more, not knowing what to say to the guy who's marrying his best friend.

"You know you don't have to wait here for her," Rex said as he went to shoot again.

Did he really get underneath this guy's skin **that** bad? Cook wanted to smirk but he just looked at Rex holding his hands out, "I've got nothin' else to do but get to know you, man."

Rex stared at Cook as the balls ran across the table, he would not offer Cook to play.

"What's to know? I'm marrying your friend, that's all there is to it." He said with arrogance.

Cook snickered, he knew more than what he should have.

"Do you love her?"

Rex stood up straight and stared at Cook hard, "Of course I love her. I wouldn't have asked her to marry me, If I didn't. Stupid question."

Cook studied his stance, and his face. There was something off about him, he knew it right off the bat.

"No need to get pissy with me, I'm just askin'. Want to make sure she's makin' the right choice 'tis all."

Rex twisted his hand around the stick that he held in his hands, "Well she is."

This time Cook smirked, "Do you know every little detail about her, then? How her hair actually turns darker in the sun, and when it's cold outside it turns a reddish brown? That she's a daddy's girl and would do anything for that man. Her favorite animal? Which is a wolf by the way, the all white one's. Do you know that I'm one of her best friends, do you know about JJ? Do you know that she loves Jazz because her parents both met at a bar and fell in love, and danced to Jazz music together? Do you know that she had a little brother but he was stillborn? Do you know what her favorite color is? What makes her happy, what makes her sad? Do you know why she became a psychologist in the first place? Did you know that she went to Juvi at the end of high school 'cuz her step-mum was a pervert? Do you know if she even loves you back?" Cook rambled as he was now sitting up straight his elbows pressing into his knees as he stared at Rex.

Rex swallowed as he was lost for words.

The house phone rung causing the tension to release some, "That's probably Emmy, again."

Cook shook his head as he stood up, "Don't worry about it, I'll get it."

He left the room slightly annoyed, he found the phone and took it off the hook answering.

"When are ya comin' back?" He asked.

"Uh, Hello?" A familiar voice questioned.

It was_ JJ._

"H-Hey Musketeer," Cook spoke clearing his throat.

It was quiet on the opposite line, it almost felt like hours before JJ spoke again.

"Cook, I-Is that you?"

Cook grinned, "Yeah, bud it's me!"

In the background footsteps could be heard then a door closing before JJ yelled, "Cook, where the **fuck** have you been?!"

Cook flinched at the harshness in JJ's tone, he was angry. He was not sure what he would say to one of his best friend's, hell he didn't know what to say to Jemima but he figured it out and it worked somehow. He did not know how he was going to get through with JJ.

"We looked everywhere for you! Karen told us that she told you to go look for Freddie and that was the last time she saw you, Foster said that Freddie ran away because he couldn't deal with Effy anymore, then we found Effy's psychologist dead, t-there was so much blood so m-many police officers and q-q-questions."

Pain demanded to be felt as Cook leaned against the wall trying to find some support. JJ's sobs were heard over the phone, the door opened in the back of the room and a girl's voice could be heard over the phone.

"JJ, what's wrong, what is it? Is it your mum?"

JJ sniffled pulling the phone from his mouth, "N-No, It's Cook."

Cook did not hear what was being said on the other line but what he _did_ hear was JJ saying, "I'll be fine Lara, come back in fifteen minutes to check on me. We can't leave the shop during this time."

"So you run a shop, yeah? Cook asked changing the subject.

JJ nodded, "Yes, that's right. A Magic shop, you should stop by sometime...wait what are you doing at Jemima's flat?"

Cook looked down the hall, "Getting to know her new fiancee."

JJ laughed, "You mean Rex? He's...a nice chap...I guess. I haven't talked to him much really, when they came to Bristol last March he kept to himself not meaning that he's a bad guy or anything as far as I know. He does seem a tad sneaky, but that could just be bad judgement. My social skills have gotten way better around new people, Cook."

"Glad to hear it, JJ." Cook smiled.

It was quiet between the old friends before JJ decided to break it,"I've got a question for you, and I need to you be honest."

Cook sighed clenching his eyes shut, "Go on."

JJ toyed with the wires that attached the phone to the hook, "You didn't murder that man just because you wanted to, right? Y-You did it because of what he did to Freddie."

His heart was rapidly beating against his rib cage as he choked out, "I did it for Freddie, mate. For Freddie."

JJ sighed, "I knew it. You'd do anything for your friends, for me, for Jemima, for...Freddie."

"That's right, JJ."

"I need you to something for me, then. Don't let the guilt eat you up inside, Freddie would have understood. He really would. I'm pretty sure Jemima understands, I now understand..."

Cook felt tears burning at the back of his eyes, "Thank you, JJ."

"Anything for a friend," JJ stated.

"You know what," Cook started, "I'm gonna come and see you, soon."

"I'd like that," JJ said excitedly, "You can meet Lara, Albert, _and_ see my magic shop. We're actually moving to York in a few months. Since everyone pretty much left Bristol."

Cook was glad to hear that JJ was doing just fine, he still talked at a fast pace but he was still JJ, his best mate. JJ noticed that it's been fifteen minutes and that Lara now entered the back room, he turned his attention back to the conversation.

"I've got to get back to work, but when you do decide to visit us...get my address from Jemima. It's good to hear from you, really good."

Cook said his good-bye's to JJ and stood near the phone thinking over everything that's happened. He wondered what would have happened if he did come back a year after running away, would their reactions still be the same? That didn't matter now.

What Cook didn't know was, Rex listened on the conversation on the other phone in the pool room - library. He now knew that Cook murdered someone and was on the run for it. Revenge will be sweet, he needed Cook gone and fast.

* * *

><p>The front door swung open, Cook waited for Jemima to come around the corner.<p>

"Hey, how was dress shopping?" Cook asked with a amused smile.

Jemima rolled her eyes, "Nerve wrecking, Rex's sisters decided that they didn't like the color or the style. I'm the bride so I get to pick right, no because they always want things to go their fucking way! Two weeks ago they said they loved it, get it altered and they end up not liking it. We're getting married in four months. Then his mother, she does nothing but sit her on fat arse and sip on her shitty white wine with that stupid look on her face! Don't ever get married."

Cook now stood in front of Jemima and rubbed her shoulders, "Take a deep breath, Jemz. It'll all work out."

Jemima gave him a fake smile, "Sure, sure. Why are you so happy?"

"JJ called." Cook grinned.

Jemima's dimples were present, "I'm guessing he took things well, then?"

"Extremely,but not at first...he wants me to come and visit him."

Jemima gave Cook a sad smile, "I guess we'll be doing a lot of visiting this week," And made her way into the kitchen with Cook right on her heels.

The twenty-one year old took a seat at the island as Jemima cracked open a Jack Daniels, "Received a call from Katie Fitch, told me Naomi is getting worse and that Emily will need as much comfort as she can get. So I was thinking we leave Edinburgh and head to London for a couple of days, if that's alright with you?"

Cook frowned as he watched Jemima swallow three gulps of whiskey without pausing, "What's wrong with 'Omi?"

Jemima looked at Cook forgetting that he's been out of the loop for awhile.

"She's got Cancer," Jemima spit out sliding the bottle over to Cook, "We leave this afternoon."

* * *

><p>Cook noticed that Jemima was hiding something, he overheard a muffled argument as he was packing his things for London. Whatever Rex and Jemima was arguing over it was really heated, things were being thrown and Cook thought he would have to intervene but Jemima came strutting down the hallway rolling her suitcase behind her. She led the way telling Cook, "Let's leave, while we still can."<p>

He zipped up his jacket and pulled his duffle bag onto his shoulder as he gave Rex one last look who was now coming out the bedroom. Rex stared back as if he knew something he didn't, but Cook also knew something that _Rex_ didn't. Jemima sped away from her home once Cook climbed into the car, she smoked a entire spliff without sharing on the way to the train station. Cook decided to save his questions until the train ride, Jemima parked the car in the garage where travelers left their cars got out and grabbed her suitcase. She tightened the scarf around her neck and moved to the passenger side where Cook stood outside of, she held her hand out for him waiting for him to grab it. He dipped his head trying to get her to look at him, when her light green eyes looked at him through her eyelashes he felt the pull once again. He stepped forward and locked their hands together and walked into the train station together.

* * *

><p>A hour into the ride, Jemima made herself comfortable her head resting on Cook's chest her eyes watching the trees flash by. Cook had his arm around her his chin buried onto the top of her skull.<p>

"Tell me about what I missed out on, I already got the scoop on you and JJ." Cook spoke up.

Jemima breathed, "Who should I start with first?"

Cook thought about all his friends, well a lot of those friends didn't consider him a friend. It was always him, Freddie, JJ, and Jemima. Naomi and Cook had a love/ hate relationship, he wanted to screw her but that didn't exactly work when they first met. Then he thought he could screw the gay outta of her, that was not his brightest idea. He could consider her a friend and another certain little blonde, maybe.

"Start with Panda." Cook decided letting his eyes stare out the window also.

Jemima nodded, "Pandora? I hardly keep in contact with her, JJ would know more about her than me since he's best friends with Thomas now. The last thing he told me about her was she kept changing jobs. First she worked at a hair salon and she was doing well for a good eight months before quitting that. Then she worked at a sex shop, sold sex toys and all that stuff. She sent me a dildo, and female condoms two Christmas' ago."

Cook started laughing, he would have never thought of that. He guesses that all that practice paid off.

"Did you use them?" Cook asked trying not to laugh.

Jemima lifted her head off of his chest and got ready to aim for his arm, "Fuck off unless you want another bruise to match the one on yer jaw."

Cook snickered, "Alright, alright."

Jemima tapped her chin thinking about what else, "JJ told me recently that she now works as a co-assistant to a well known fashion magazine editor. I know you don't particularly care but Thomas is training for the Olympics, he's very fast. Katie and I talk every other month opposed to JJ who I talk to twice a month. Katie is actually one of my best friends now, she owns a gym that she shares with her father. She's all about fitness now, and she dates this boxer guy...he's a looker. Emily is studying photography, and Naomi did comedy for a short bit."

Cook missed out on a lot, but he was glad that he was getting caught up...for now.

Another two hours passed and the two decided to take a nap to pass the time, it was nice just having each other. They both woke up with a hour of a ride left to go, they ordered some dinner which was not appealing and did not taste great at all. With fifteen minutes left Cook has one last question to ask.

"Do you uh, talk to Paddy at all?" Cook whispered not meeting Jemima's eyes.

Jemima gave Cook a sweet smile although he didn't catch it since he was not looking at her.

"Yeah, mostly on holidays and birthdays. He's doing well, you should be proud of him."

Cook looked up at her, "The little bugger's not reckless is he?"

Jemima laughed, "He's defiantly related to you, got a sharp tongue, and had his few shares of fights but otherwise than that he's doing well in school. Got himself a girlfriend too."

Cook grinned, "Ah, makes sense. Women can't resist our charm," He was proud of his what - twelve (now) year old brother.

He definitely missed him, if there was time he made sure that he would pay a special visit to see him as well. Cook kissed Jemima's forehead, he was content with himself for the time being and that's all Jemima wanted.

* * *

><p>Cook and Jemima stood at the front door waiting for it to be answered. Cook felt extremely nervous, Jemima could feel him shaking underneath her hand. She gave him a reassuring squeeze before turning her gaze to the opening door, there stood Katie Fitch. She squealed throwing her arms around Jemima almost knocking her over.<p>

"Good to see you, bitch!" Katie said squeezing the life out of Jemima and kissing her ear.

Jemima laughed and rubbed her back, "Nice to see you, slag."

It was their thing, Katie let go of Jemima and looked her over.

"Damn you look sexy, I thought you getting married would at least make your tits sag a bit."

Jemima rolled her eyes, "I've never had any tits to begin with, thank you."

Katie let out a loud laugh before turning to see Cook she pointed, "Holy fuck, that's not Rex!"

Jemima nodded with raised eyebrows, "Hey, no shit!"

Katie playfully shoved Jemima, you could tell she worked out. Katie turned her attention to study Cook, as he did the same to her. No more blood wine colored hair, her hair was a bit longer and a dark brown with hints of blonde highlights. Her body screamed muscle and curves, she looked fit.

"Woooow, I never thought I'd see the day where James Cook is standing right in front of me." Katie announced.

Cook smirked, "Well, what can I say?"

"Oh, there's a lot you can say...but it's none of my business. Glad you're alive," Katie said reaching out to give him a side hug.

Cook didn't expect that but returned it nonetheless. This was Katie's way, she was still Katie and he was still Cook.

Jemima smiled at the two and walked into the house as Cook followed after her, while Katie kicked the door shut. Jemima noticed Katie's boyfriend sitting on the couch, she waved at him as he got up giving her a hug. He was really nice guy, tall as fuck along with all those muscles from boxing. He was young and was passionate about his work also. When Katie first told Jemima about Vincent Taylor, she knew the girl found the one. When she said he was looker, she was not kidding. He stood at 6'1, is of Persian descent, although he spent most of his time growing up in Texas from the age of ten. Katie and Vincent met in California at the gym, they often take time going back to Bristol to make sure things were alright at the gym along with her family. Katie now lives with Vincent in the states and couldn't be happier.

"Vinny, this is...a old time friend, Cook. Cook meet my boyfriend, Vinny." Katie introduced smiling so hard her cheeks looked like they would fall off.

Cook smiled stepping forward to shake Vinny's hand, "Nice to meet ya."

Vinny smiled his million dollar smile, "Likewise, any friend of Katie and Jemima's is a friend of mine."

Nice bloke.

Jemima clapped her hands, "Where's the two lovebirds?"

Vinny scratched his head, "In Naomi's room with the doctor, he's only been in there for about ten minutes now." He answered sitting back down on the couch.

Jemima nodded and sat down on the couch with Cook sitting on the arm of the couch. Katie walked back into the kitchen sipping on a protein shake, "I ordered pizza and salads about fifteen minutes ago...I'm sure it'll be here shortly. I know tube's have horrible food."

"Thank god," Jemima yelled out earning a laugh from everyone.

Five minutes passed with small chatter as the door bell rung, Vinny moved to get the door and the doctor came out of the bedroom noticing the new people in the room. He politely introduced himself as he said, "It's horrifying that Naomi was doing quite well last week and now she's like this. That's the scary thing about Cancer. I just told them that I'm not entirely sure how much longer she will have since it's starting to spread, most of her organs are starting to shut down and it could kill her tonight or it may not. I've noticed...she's brave and a fighter. She may last to the end of the week, it all depends on her."

Katie swallowed the lump in her throat, "There's nothing you can do?"

"No, we decided to take her off the chemotherapy because it won't do much good for her, it'll just make things significantly worse. It's great that she has friends here with her. Have any of you called her family?"

"We are her family," Jemima and Katie said at the same time.

The doctor smiled, "I understand. But don't you think her mother has the right to know?"

Katie crossed her arms, "Oh, she knows. _If_ she's coming is what we don't know."

The doctor clapped his hands together, "Well as long as someone is here with her...don't worry about it too much. If you guys need anything else, call me."

Vinny left the door open and thanked him as he closed the door making his way over to the table to place the food down.

"Do you think it's alright if we go in now?" Cook asked standing.

Katie nodded her head as she started pulling the salad's out of the bags, "Yeah, go on...we'll save some for you. Maybe try and get Emz out, she's hardly eating these days."

"Will do," Jemima saluted, following Cook over to the cracked door.

Cook knocked on the door and peeked through the door seeing Emily smoothing Naomi's hair down.

She turned to the door, "Yeah?"

Cook pushed open the door a crack before pushing it all the way open, Jemima stepped in and stood beside him wiggling her eyebrows at Emily and Naomi.

"What?" Emily was confused.

Her hair was also brown, but her hair was cut short opposed to Katie's.

"Hiya!" Jemima announced moving to give Emily a long embrace while Cook moved over to Naomi.

It was a sad sight, she lost a lot of weight you could see it in her face, her skin was pale, and her hair was a dark brown as she started to lose it.

Cook sat down next to her as Naomi covered her face with her hands, "Aw, I don't want _you_ of all people to see me like this."

"Why? I still think your fit, babe." Cook said leaning over to kiss her temple.

Naomi rolled her eyes as she began to blush, "Oh shut it!

"What? I'm bein' serious," Cook laughed.

Emily spoke up from Jemima's side, "Excuse me, I'm right here!"

Jemima squeezed the girl at her side resting her forehead on top of her head as she laughed. Cook stuck his tongue out at Emily as he mockingly placed another kiss on Naomi's temple causing laughter to erupt within the group.

Katie barged into the room, a slice of pizza hanging from her mouth, a box of pizza in her hand, Vinny was right behind her holding a tray full of salads.

"What's so funny? We want in!" Katie whined causing everyone to laugh again.

And for once Cook did not feel so alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I finished writing all parts to this story already, so if you want more...tell me. You probably won't but whatever lol.**


	5. Blame

**A/N: There's some smut towards the end...**

* * *

><p><em>Can't you see it?<em>

_I was manipulated._

_I had to let her through the door,_

_I had no choice in this._

_I was a friend she missed,_

_She needed me to talk._

_So blame it on the night_

_Don't blame it on me._

_Don't blame it on me._

_Blame it on the night._

_Don't blame it on me._

_Don't blame it on me_

**_-Calvin Harris ft. John Newman, "Blame"_**

**_..._**

_How are you okay?_

_I can't be around you._

_Don't you feel the pain that I feel without you?_

_Cause I have to pretend that you don't make a difference, it's the lie I'm living in._

_When does it go away, when does it go away, when does it go away?_

**_-JOJO ft. Travis Garland, "When Does It Go Away"_**

* * *

><p>When you lose someone it's never easy. It's frustrating to hear people constantly ask questions they already know the answer to. How could you be fine when you just lost someone, not just anyone but a friend? Yeah there will be tears but on the inside you either feel like absolute shit or you feel numb all over. To Cook it feels just like losing Freddie all over again, he didn't understand any of it. Naomi was doing just fine last night, laughing and even eating like bits of food that she could stomach. She was okay, she was doing fine. That was not the case. The gang fell asleep in Naomi's room all in uncomfortable positions but as long as Naomi was okay then so were they. Cook was the first to wake to Emily screaming Naomi's name while sobbing. He rushed over to Emily's side trying to pry her hands from shaking Naomi's lifeless body but that just made the twin angrier. Her heartbreaking screams were enough for her sister to wake up and possibly feel what her sister was feeling. Cook moved aside as Katie cradled Emily to her chest wanting nothing but to take the pain away from her other half. Jemima stood beside Cook her eyes puffy from lack of sleep, she stayed up the whole night with Naomi chatting with her. Jemima figured that Naomi knew that this would be her last night and that bothered her. The two girls spent the night reminiscing on old times, the cozy room filled with small laughter. Jemima stared at Naomi, it looked as if she were finally at peace but she knew her friend was scared about what happened after. Death was tricky like that. Some people weren't scared about dying it's just the after part that really gives you a mind fuck. Jemima hoped that wherever Naomi was now that it was somewhere she didn't have to question anything, that it was as peaceful as she looked at this moment.<p>

Jemima felt a hand slip into hers and turned slightly to see Cook staring at her. His emotions flashed through his tired deep blue sea eyes for just a second before they were gone again. One emotion that was clear through those pretty intense eyes was pain. Jemima felt numb, Cook felt pain and a bit of anger. Death was not a friend of either of the two, Jemima had her history with death murdering her step-mother for molesting her at a young age and Cook felt his past swarming around inside his head. Freddie. Emma. Louie. He needed to go, he needed to run. He was ready to do so.

"Get out! All of you!" Emily screamed pushing her sister away.

It was silent as the four stared at Emily. When no one moved Emily roughly wiped her face searching around the room to throw things at her friends, "Fuck off!"

Jemima tugged on Cook's hand but he stayed put his eyes trained on Emily and Naomi. Vinny rubbed his face taking a step forward his hands held out cautiously as if that would stop Emily from throwing another object.

"We're not gonna leave you like this, sis."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" She snatched up the lamp from the bed side table ready to throw it at Vinny but Cook intervened.

While the friends remained trying to cover themselves Cook grabbed onto her wrist staring down at her. Emily stared up at him as tears starting to rise, she slowly let go of the lamp allowing Cook to hold onto it.

"I know it hurts right now, Emily. I know you want 'Omi back, and I know you want to be alone. But don't push away the people you love and need cause you'll regret it. I'm not gonna tell you some bullocks about saying she's in a better place right now because I know you don't want to hear that shit and Naomi would probably snort if I said that, yeah? It may feel like the end of the world right now but think of her. She wouldn't want you like this, she loves you. She's probably off right now looking for a pint and crackin' shit jokes. Just 'cause she's not around walking on earth with ya right now doesn't mean that's she not with you. She's just in there," Cook says carefully pointing to Emily's heart.

Emily let the tears fall her face struggling to hold the tears back the tears, she balled up her fist pounding them over and over into Cook's chest but they did not hurt. She pressed her face in Cook's chest sobbing and Cook did nothing but try to hold her upright from falling to the floor. Vinny walked over taking the lamp from Cook's hands and Katie sat on the floor beside her sister stroking her hair. After what felt like hours of Emily sobbing she croaked, "I still want everyone to fuck off."

Cook carefully allowed Katie to pull her sister's head into her lap as he stood. Jemima's face now held dry tears against her honey amber cheeks, he looks away from her to see Emily moving to lay her head on Naomi's chest. Katie pointed to the door and Jemima led the way out. The four stood in the middle of the living room lost for words. Katie ran her hands through her long brow hair sighing, "I don't know what to do. I knew this was comin' but I don't know what to do to make this better."

She brushed away the tears that were starting to build up by the corner of her eyes.

"There's nothing you can do but be there for her, just be her sister. It's not something that she can just get over, time takes time." Cook encouraged squeezing Katie's shoulder.

Katie returned the gesture with a small smile, "Didn't know you could be so fuckin' inspiring," She teased.

Cook chuckled, "Comes with experience."

Vinny looked at the clock that was on the wall, "Can't believe that it's almost 1 already."

Katie nodded, "Why don't you two go explorin' and come back later? I want to keep an eye out for Emz, plus I have to make phone calls to the doctor and Naomi's mum."

Jemima and Cook shared a look but decided to do what Katie suggested. They figured it would be best to get away from it all since death always found a way back to the two. With a promise that they'd be back they left Katie and Vinny to deal on their own.

* * *

><p>Jemima drove around London in Vinny's rental car while Cook focused on finding some good songs on the ride. There wasn't much to say but oh was there was so much to feel. Jemima's cell phone would not stop ringing since the two got in the car and Cook peeked over to see that it was Rex's face appearing on the screen. Jemima looked as if she wanted to throw her phone out of the window, but she did finally turn it off tossing it into the backseat. Jemima pulled up to the back of a brick building shutting the car off and unbuckling her seat belt, Cook looked around but got out the car welcoming London's breeze. Jemima walked over to his side of the car and threw her arms around his neck pulling him into her embrace, she needed a hug and she demanded one just now. Cook did not hesitate to rest his palms on her lower back pressing his nose into the side of her neck, her chin dug into his jacket covered shoulder as they enjoyed being in each other's arms.<p>

Jemima sighed, "Why does everything continue to be so fucked?" She muttered squeezing Cook tighter.

Cook bit down on his bottom lip before answering, "I dunno. If it wasn't then we wouldn't really be living life, would we?"

Jemima pulled back but kept her arms locked around his shoulders, she said nothing as she pressed a quick peck to his lips and dropped her arms to lock her hands with his pulling him towards the brick building. Don't ask her why she just did that. Of course she shared many kisses with Cook before but that was so long ago, she fought the temptation to fully kiss him back home but she didn't see the harm in doing what she just did. Lots of friends pecked each other on the lips from time to time, hell family members did too...but Jemima knew she did it for a different reason. Cook stared at the back of Jemima wondering what that was all about but he would not bring it up, not now. He was welcomed with the smell of peppermint, coffee, and bread. The hallway was narrow but opened up as a set of stairs dipped down to the wide sitting areas, Jemima seemed to know of this place well as she found a booth for the both of them to sit. This place was nicely decorated with art against the charcoal grey walls, interesting styled lamps, and rustic wood floors. It was calm which was what both of the friends needed.

Jemima picked up the small menu that lay against the table, her see through green eyes scanning quickly over the words. Cook watched her for a moment admiring how a few strands of dark brown fell from her ponytail, how high her cheekbones were and how her freckles stood out underneath the light. She was dazzling and that a lot coming from Cook because he never used words like that, at all. Jemima looked up at him and smirked, "Whatcha looking at?"

"You," He smiled picking up the paper like menu.

Jemima rolled her eyes, "I know I'm fascinating James but let's keep the creepy looks to a minimum, aye?"

Cook snorted his eyes now scanning over the food choices, "Whatever you say."

The two returned to their menus with smiles on their faces. Soon a waiter came by asking what he could get them to drink and by the time he came back with drinks they decided with what they wanted. Jemima was enjoying her turkey sandwich with chips and a pickle on the side while Cook ate his unhealthy looking burger and chips. While they waited on their dessert Cook played with Jemima's fingers which as a psychologist Jemima figured that her best friend had something to say but didn't know how to say it.

Jemima dipped her head trying to gain Cook's attention, "**What's oan yer min'?"**

Cook looked into Jemima's eyes holding her stare. He parted his lips getting ready to say what's entered his mind since the two pulled up to the brick building. Jemima waited patiently knowing that when she asked questions for her patients it almost took up the whole session for them to start opening up. She stopped her thinking process right there because this was not a patient, this was James Cook. Her best friend, _her_ James Cook.

"I'm ready to tell you everythin'," He breathed flicking his eyes downwards to her fingers.

Jemima used her free hand to finish off her drink and took a deep breath giving Cook her full attention.

* * *

><p>Jemima kept her comments to herself as she listened to Cook explain everything starting from getting revenge for Freddie's death. Jemima was tensed knowing that would be where Cook would have to start off from. Cook tried to keep Jemima calm as she gripped on Cook's hand describing to her when he climbed in through John Foster's window, how he searched around for Freddie but found nothing but bloody clothes in a bag with Freddie's name on it. Jemima felt anger and hurt pulsing through her veins knowing that was the only evidence the so called police found and tested to determine that all of that did belong to her cousin. Cook described to her what he was feeling at the point and how he could not stop his hands from colliding into that sick fuck's face, beating him to death.<p>

"We weren't on the best of terms but he was my mate. I loved that kid," Cook spoke.

Jemima ran her hand over her face stopping her hand at her mouth her eyes closed tight, "Go on."

"I went home after beating the fuck outta 'im. I've never lost control like that before, I...I didn't know what to do. I thought about callin' ya but I didn't want you involved in all of that. I didn't want to go back to Karen and tell her that her brother is dead, especially since she was the one to tell to search for him. I waited, I don't know why I waited but I did. Couldn't stop my hands from shaking and couldn't clean the blood off my hands, and as soon as the coppers came knockin' on my door I snapped out of it. I didn't want to go to jail, those wankers already had it up it here with my shit plus I was just off probation. They would throw me right in jail and I didn't want to go there, I couldn't go there I haven't lived my life yet. But I ran just like like that and I blame myself. I blame myself for always fighting with Freddie, over something so stupid...over a girl. If I didn't maybe he'd still be here and I wouldn't be on the run."

Jemima reached over the table grabbing Cook's face into her hands, "Don't ever blame yourself over this! Nobody could have known this would be the way his story ended. He wouldn't blame you, it's not your fault, Freddie's fault, or Effy's. If you want to put the blame on someone you put it on that fucker who ruined everything."

Cook shook his head roughly, "No! There's always someone to blame and it's usually starts with yourself. Don't you see? I am a walking tragedy everything I touch or love is bound to get hurt. I left for three years and got mixed up in the drug dealin' business as if I thought that everything would be better there, well it wasn't! I am haunted everyday for the things I've done and in the end I _will_ pay for it."

Jemima shushed him looking around to see if anyone paid attention to them and was happy to see that no one bothered.

"Stop it. You've learned from your mistakes you're making up for them, you are not who you were three years ago or back where yur were dealin'. You're James Cook but that it just a name, you are everything you love and fight for. I know you will better yourself, fuck I've seen it. I've seen the way you've changed and I still love you."

Cook felt tears burning his eyes, "I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to stop fuckin' up or trying to fix things. I have to make it right."

Jemima listened to him tell her about Emma and how his lust took over for Charlie ruining a relationship he could have stuck with. He told her about how Charlie was known for sleeping with a boy he worked alongside with and was killed by his boss Louie, he told her about how he had to protect Charlie which ended up getting his girlfriend (or friend's with benefits) and her family killed. Louie was after them and as he was beating Louie he felt everything built up again, he almost killed him but he stopped. Charlie was off somewhere now and Cook didn't know where, Louie was also in prison but didn't know how long he had. Jemima now understood that he wanted to make it right, it all made sense. Cook's been through so much shit through his whole live and all she wanted to do was be there for him. That was exactly what she planned to do.

* * *

><p>The two were back in the car now two hours later riding around enjoying the sights. Jemima pulled into the park entrance and the two friends walked side by side noticing that the sun was starting to set. Jemima led Cook over to a tree sitting down on a blanket she found in Vinny's backseat, the two sat side by side smoking away the troubles of the day.<p>

"Thanks for tellin' me everythin'," Jemima mumbled her eyes getting redder from each inhale.

Cook nodded, "I knew I would tell ya...I just didn't know when. I had to get it out and I knew you would understand."

When the joint was finished Cook tossed it away from the two and stared at the sun watching it very slowly disappear. The sky looked as if it were painted with red, orange, and purple it was a lovely sight. Jemima had her head resting on Cook's shoulder enjoying the view, he had one arm around her massaging her ear knowing that also made her calm. For some reason this aroused Jemima, she loved to be kissed behind her ear and often played with her ear when she got nervous but now it felt as built up emotions were starting to rise. Jemima lifted her head slightly staring at Cook, his attention remained on the sky but that was cut short when she pressed a soft kiss to his chin. His eyes met hers and he saw her see through eyes turning darker. That pushed him to place his lips on hers, Jemima gasped placing her hands onto his jawline pulling him to her. Cook parted her lips with his own letting his tongue slide into her mouth. His hands gripped tightly onto her waist almost pulling her into his lap, she allowed her tongue to press lightly against the back of Cook's teeth which made him moan earning a smirk from her. Cook pulled back feeling the bit of saliva part from each other's lips to get a good look at her. Jemima stared back at him wondering what he wanted to do next, when she bit down on her bottom lip that's when Cook pushed her back against the blanket towering over her frame once more to connect their lips in another heated kiss.

Cook's kisses were rough and fast almost to the point where he left bruising. Jemima kisses slowly and passionately which caused the other to fight for dominance, Jemima shoved her hand underneath Cook's t-shirt to feel his cool skin against her fingertips. Jemima could feel his muscles tensing at her touch as he started grinding his hips into hers. Jemima's shortened breaths and tugs on his Cook's hair was enough to let him know that she wanted more. She shoved him back quickly staring at his with wide eyes as she placed her fingertips to her mouth, "No. I can't do this to Rex, no matter how much he pisses me off I won't be that girl."

Cook forgot all about her fiancé and immediately knew that this was wrong. Haven't her learned from messing with Charlie, but somehow spending the past two days with Cook was a major wake-up call. Jemima rubbed her face laughing, "Any other time I would allow you to fuck me but I can't believe I forgot I will be a married woman soon. I can't believe I'm being so stupid right now, I thought I was over you."

"What are you on about?" Cook asked leaning back on his hands.

Jemima shot him a look, "Don't try and act like you don't know what I felt for you."

Cook paused, he was so in love with _Effy _he didn't think much about it_. _He slept around with Jemima for awhile after Effy started dating Freddie but he just thought they were having fun. He didn't know that she felt something for him, she was his best friend and he claimed he knew her but he was not aware that she loved him.

"Jemz..."

Jemima shook her head pulling her hair out of her ponytail getting ready to redo it, "No fuck it. Fuck this and fuck you. We're best friends and that's all we're going to be. I'm getting married and that's that."

After fixing her ponytail and she started to get up, she sighed as Cook yanked on her wrist pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his hands tight around her waist keeping her tight against him ignoring her struggles. He pressed his lips against Jemima's ear, "I wasn't aware back then but I know you still feel something for me. I find you stunning, always have but I was too much of a prick to notice back then. Do you feel that, you make me hard. Do you feel my heartbeat? You make the blood rush towards it to keep it pumping. I'm sorry for making you feel like shit but I do love you."

Jemima leaned back to stare into his eyes and she knew when Cook lied, she would call him out on it. All she could see is truth, she caressed his face running her fingers over the slight stubble growing on his chin. Jemima pulled on his belt trying to get his pants off as his hands slid into her ripped jeans brushing her lace panties aside, Jemima pulled his hand out turning to fully get his pants and boxers off. Cook quickly pulled her jeans and panties off allowing her to get comfortable on his lap, he stuck his fingers into his mouth before roughly placing them inside her. Jemima tensed digging her back into his chest, Cook quickly pulled his fingers out placing them back into his mouth to get a taste and to wet his fingers again. Slowly this time he placed his fingers back into her heat, his fingers pressing and curling as Cook placed kisses up her neck. Jemima placed her hands on top of his guiding her but she was picky, she ripped his fingers out feeling him against her stomach. She lifted herself up and positioned herself at Cook's tip, she slowly pressed herself down his shaft until Cook jerked himself upwards allowing him to fully slip inside. Jemima cried out in pain as Cook started to move, "Slow...slow...slow." Cook pulled all the way out before entering her again at a much slower pace. He was known for going fast opposed to Jemima wanted to go slow, this brought back so many memories to Jemima wanting to please him but this time Cook wanted to please her.

Finding a matching pace Cook let out a few moans as Jemima clenched around him a few times while meeting his thrusts. Cook was definitely a talker and demanded to be heard in bed, things didn't seem to change when he guided Jemima's hands to grab his balls. "Ah, shit! I'm balls deep in ya!"

"Shut up!" Jemima panted back trying to find her release.

Their moans and pants were quite loud it was shocking how the guards didn't approach them. Cook used his fingers to help Jemima orgasm and she listened to his request squeezing his balls as they both climaxed together.

* * *

><p>Jemima yawned as she put her signal light on, she stared down at Cook's hand on her thigh and wondered how the hell she was going to explain herself to Rex. Sighing she turned down a street and waited for Cook to question her.<p>

The twenty-one year old stared out the window with confusion written on his face, "This isn't the way to Naomi's...where are we going?"

Jemima tightened her hand on the steering wheel, "To see Effy."

Cook felt the wind leave his body. Why was she doing this to him? Of course he found out that Effy lived with Naomi since there was another bedroom in the house that he peeked through and saw a photo of Effy. He was not sure that he was ready to face her after everything that happened, but he knew that he would have to.

.

.

.

Jemima and Cook sat side by side in two chairs waiting. Cook fidgeted in the chair and Jemima rested her hand on his thigh stopping his leg from bouncing. He looked over at Jemima and she gave him a nod as the back door opened a guard standing by a familiar girl. The girl hesitated by the door but with a shove and a glare she started walking towards the two. She plopped down in the opposite chair her eyes meeting Jemima's first and looked over at Cook her eyes unreadable. Her pale skin looked a bit paler, her dark hair was still a little messy and had no ringlets at the bottom but her hair looked shorter almost cut lopsided. Jemima wondered if someone did her hair like that or did she do it herself, her eyes focused in on Cook for a while and Cook stared back. Effy's eyes went back to Jemima as if to question if Cook were real or if this were a dream. Effy leaned back in her chair resting her hands against the edge of the table and gave the two her signature smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ONLY one more part left before I end it. **I'm thinking of writing a Luke OC next but I don't know if you guys would like it. **How are you all feeling? **

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx**


	6. Remember me

**A/N: We all knew this time would arrive and it's finally here! First let me say a (Late) HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wish all of you the best year possible or find ways to make this year better than last. Anyways here's the last chapter of Stop The World I wanna Get Off With You and I sincerely hope you sorta enjoy it. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Please remember me, don't forget my name.<em>

_Leave a candle burnin', carry you're my flame._

_When you sing my songs, when my voice no longer speaks..._

_Carry me within your memories..._

_Remember me, remember me._

**_-Eivor, "Remember Me"_**

**_..._**

_Always a riddle in the world she says, _

_Always a riddle inside my head._

_Always a thing to wonder the way we come to be_

_Oh it's a big old place for me, it's a big old world indeed._

_Everyone is killing me and everything conspires._

_Oh in dreams I have watched it spin_

_See a violent crack of atoms were all that comes in,_

_Oh in dreams I have lain in sin_

_Just to be the cracked and the cared for._

_How can I ask, ask for more?_

**_-Ben Howard, "In Dreams"_**

**_..._**

_It felt so sweet, It felt so strong_

_It made me feel like I belonged, and all the sadness inside me melted away_

_Like I was free._

_I found what I have been looking for in myself,_

_Found a life worth living for someone else _

_Never thought that I could be happy._

**_-Marina and The Diamonds, "Happy"_**

* * *

><p>Time was almost up.<p>

Jemima left Cook alone with Effy after realizing that the deep conversation that was going to occur between the two had nothing to do with her. She waited outside sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her torso, staring out into London's scenery preparing herself for the wait.

Cook's eyes were trained on Effy, whenever he broke his gaze from her's he could feel her burning holes into him but as he tried to catch her eye she returned back to tapping her fingertips against the table. Her once long dark brown hair was cut very choppy and boyish but she was still Effy._.._once upon a time_ his Effy. _Effy found the courage to sit up straighter in the hard chair her arms now crossed over her chest, "Get on with it," Her raspy voice echoed in Cook's ears.

The man before her blinked a few times before asking, "What?"

Effy eyes were trained on another woman dressed the same as her holding her child close to her with tears in her eyes. She broke her eyes away gaining the strength to stare at the man she shared plenty of memories with. Her eyes traced over his face, his reddish brown hair grew out allowing some of it to rest against a bit of his forehead. He had a bit of facial hair growing in on his chin area, he looked different but she knew it was still the same Cook. She wondered if she looked any different to him besides the messed up haircut she'd been given? Her eyes met his for a long second before she repeated herself, "Get on with it. Say what you need to say so we can be done here."

Cook noticed her breathtaking blues held emptiness but Effy Stonem could fool you like that. Cook rested his elbows on the table keeping his eyes trained on hers, "I know you don't want to go back in there. 'Cause I'm sure it's not pretty behind those doors."

Effy sighed, "Wow. That was not what I was expecting out of you Cook, I waiting for you to ask if I became someone's bitch or not."

Cook almost gave her a full smile, "I doubt you would ever become someone's bitch but I know you would be the one to make someone else your bitch."

For a second there Cook saw a flash of light pass through her eyes and he knew that was a start.

Jemima glared at her cellphone that continued buzzing in her hand. Not only had Rex asked his sisters to call her, she received a slurred voice message from his mother making up assumptions about leaving her son. This was all fucked up, just like it used to be when she was growing up to be the woman she was to this exact moment in time. She should feel sorry about sleeping with Cook but somewhere in her mind she didn't feel that bad. Cook made her realize that her life started going downhill as soon as she accepted Rex's proposal in front of his family. She felt like the relationship started to become forced more than naturally. They did the same thing everyday: wake up, have breakfast together, take the dogs for a quick walk, see each other off for work, return home from work, chat with Rex while he prepared dinner, watch television while cuddling and laugh at jokes that weren't even close to being funny, go to their room wait while the other finished their night routines, have average sex every other night. It was all the same bullocks that Jemima could not believe that it took her four months before her wedding to realize that Rex was no longer what she wanted.

With a groan she tilted her head back banging it against the building behind her hoping that some sense would come through.

"How long have you got?" Cook asked.

Effy snorted, "Are we really going to have this conversation? I know Jemima she's a smart one. She brought you here to talk to me about something that I would much rather ignore." Her eyes were back to staring at the lady, her child, and her significant other.

Cook didn't think he was ready to talk to her about that just yet. He knew they had limited time before Effy would have to go back and his hands were sweaty. He used to love this girl, was he completely over her? She broke him apart when she started having feelings for his best mate, he loved her but she didn't love him back. He found time to try to get over that part but he didn't know if it was fully out of his system just yet.

"Alright you wanna get to the point? I fucked up. I fucked up real bad. I wanted revenge for Freddie's death so I snapped like a ticking time bomb. No, I didn't do it for you I did it for my mate. Even though the both of you broke me and didn't give a fuck about my feelings I wouldn't want either of you to end up...dead. I was too late and that thought haunts me, I ran because I was afraid. Not of living my life in jail but I _murdered _someone at eighteen, practically still a kid. That haunts me. Freddie haunts me. _You_ haunt me." Cook finished his voice a low whisper as he stared Effy right in the eyes.

Effy felt her heart racing, her eyes were beginning to feel wet, she let out a breath as she stared down at her lap. Freddie. When she heard the news she never cried so hard before in her life. She locked herself away until she got herself together to become the Effy everyone knew her as but as she grew up she learned how to deal with it. She was hurt and angry but she kept it together enough until she decided to leave Bristol and move to London with Naomi. Effy held onto her chest as she clenched her teeth together, how could she forget about Freddie? How could she forget about Cook? Effy could bleed for as long as she wanted but if it continued to hurt she would learn to push everything to the back of her mind.

"I didn't mean to fuck with your heart Cook. I didn't mean it, I swear it. I just- I just felt safer and in love with Freddie. What we had was just mind blowing sex and I'm sorry for everything. But it doesn't change the fact that you left too, I already lost Freddie and then to hear that you had something to do with- with my doctors death?! You ran and you didn't come back-"

"I'm back now! I'm here right now," Cook exclaimed reaching for her closed fists.

Effy kept her eyes trained on their hands, "I was lost without him. As soon as I got better everything came crashing down and then you weren't around."

Did Effy care more about Cook than he thought she did? Why did she keep saying that but rephrasing it into different sentences?

"If I stayed around would you have used me again? Just to get rid of your pain because that would only damage me more."

Effy held her head, "I probably would have," Cook pulled his hands off hers running his hands over his face before leaning back in his chair, "It wouldn't be right but I was in a much different place now just like you are. I'm glad you did it for Freddie, I'm hurt by him not being here. It's not something you can just brush over your head...you need help...you need to do what's right. But it just hurts Cook and I don't understand why it hasn't stopped yet? Why won't it stop?" Her eyes filled up with water again as she turned her head to the side.

This conversation was killing Cook. It seemed as if Effy wouldn't come to terms with what was really going on with her. As soon as she gave a little she would have something pulling herself back to the eighteen year old she was three years ago. Cook realized that she hasn't let go of it, they both haven't let go. Cook needed to let go, they both needed to. Jemima brought him here because if he wanted to learn how to live his life right then he needed to see Effy. They needed to hash everything out before he could move on. At first he was ticked that she broke him here without talking to him about it, then nervous, now he just didn't know.

Jemima didn't know how long she stared out at nothing trying to process what the hell she was feeling. Could she leave Rex? Yes. Did she still love Cook the way she did when they were eighteen? Maybe.

Her phone buzzed again signaling that she had a text message. She opened the text message and frowned at what she saw.

**From: Rex**

_I'll see u soon x_

Cook wished he could hold her one last time, but of course there was a no touching policy or something along those lines. After a few tears Effy calmed herself making sure that none of the women here saw her.

"I loved him you know...he was my very first love and I don't think I'll ever be able to love like that again...no matter how messed up it was. And I knew he loved you. I know he wouldn't want you to suffer so much, he didn't like me suffering. I saw him a few times...in spirit telling me that I need to get a whole of myself and move on with my life. I did that and still fucked up!" Effy let out a small laugh.

"You live and you learn right?" Cook suggested.

Effy nodded as she ran her fingers over her chopped hair, "I'm glad you came here. I'm glad this happened. We all have to look at things differently. Remember the good times and the bad times we had with him, with each other. When I first saw you sitting here next to Jemima I thought about all the things I would have said to you back then but I...I can't be angry like that anymore. Most days I feel empty or not complete just not thinking or acting. But this is our wake-up call. And if Freddie comes to you, don't freak out just listen. Remember. Do what is right for you."

Cook thought about how he lived the last three years, how everything seemed like an illusion. Like nothing that happened was real or just a glimpse of what was to come, or simply just his imagination making up shit. That illusion turned into nightmares with haunting images that will forever be embedded in his mind. He was okay. He _would _be okay, he just knew it. The guards sarted rounding up other women letting Cook know that their time was up. Cook stood up and leaned over to the table to press two kisses to Effy's pale cheeks, then held his hands up as a guard started charging over.

"About remembering all the good and bad...will you also remember me?" Cook asked as she stood from her chair.

Effy gave him her signature wry smile, "Of course. You're Cook."

Cook watched as the guard held onto Effy's arm leading her towards the door, Effy looked at Cook over her shoulder to see him giving her a wave.

"I'll see you in two years and six months, yeah?" Effy asked her voice raspier than ever.

Cook nodded as the doors closed behind her, but he knew that she wouldn't.

* * *

><p>Jemima didn't care that Cook would be mad at her. She knew it was the right thing to do and she desperately wanted to know what happened but she wouldn't dare ask what was said between the two. Jemima drove around for a little bit noticing that the sky looked painted black with a dash of blue here and there. Cook rested his hand on Jemima's as she drove through the country, "Pull over."<p>

Cook had his eyes out the window the enter time since they entered the car. Something caught his eye a few times as they rode down the countryside road. Soft chillwave music filled the car's silence for awhile giving the two the time to think. Jemima thought about Rex while Cook thought over everything.

"Why? We're almost back to the city, you need to pee or something?" Jemima asked tapping on the gas to push the car faster.

Cook saw it again behind the grass, "Jemz pull over!"

Jemima rolled her eyes, "Don't yell at me," She snapped back before pulling the car over to the right side of the road.

Cook pushed the door open not hesitating as he ran in front of a oncoming car to go to the other side. Jemima jumped out of her car yelling at Cook's disappearing back, "Cook what the fuck?!"

He ran after the silhouette that led him through the field towards a large tree. Cook panted rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he cautiously stood a few feet away from the figure that had it's back turned to him. He blinked a few times as he took a few steps forward, "You alright mate?" He moved to place a hand on the figure's shoulder.

When the figure turned around Cook jumped backwards alarmed at the sight in front of him.

_"Don't be afraid. Just listen." _Cook could hear Effy's words playing through his head.

The familiar smile greeted Cook but this was not the same guy. This was not his mate, _Freddie_. He looked older with neck length hair, facial hair growing all around his mouth, he stood taller at 6'2, dressed causally.

"Why do you look so old mate?" Cook breathed.

Freddie laughed, "I thought you might say something like that. It's good to see you too, Cook."

He threw his arms around Cook's frame as Cook hesitated to pat his back. This was really happening. This was real. Cook knew he wasn't tripping on anything, he knew Jemima would never drug him, he didn't feel freaked out...just shocked.

Freddie stepped back and playfully knocked Cook's jaw, "You're lookin' pretty old yourself."

Cook scoffed, "Oh sod off."

Freddie chuckled looking up at the sky watching the breeze race towards the leaves. Freddie glanced back at Cook clapping his hands behind his back, "It looks like we have some time. We have a lot of shit to discuss, come on."

Cook watched as Freddie spun on his heels walking towards the tree. He took a deep breath shaking his head as he followed behind Freddie's ghost. Freddie sighed as he waited for Cook to stand beside him underneath the tree, "I've been watching you know...watching as you dealt with everything all on your own."

"You creepy bitch!" Cook yelled shoving his best friend backwards.

Freddie laughed as he caught himself, "It good to see that you gained a bit of your humor back after visiting Effy."

Cook frowned, "You were there."

Freddie nodded as the breeze brushed his hair back, "I told her that I would visit you next, there's still a few more I need to visit before I go."

"What? What do you mean go?"

Freddie smiled, "I can't remain here forever you know? I've got shit to do on the other side."

Cook shoved his hands into his pockets, "What's it like?"

Freddie stared off into the distance hearing the footsteps of his demanding little cousin before turning back to his mate, "It's peaceful. Obviously right since I'm so calm and not whining as much...but you don't worry about it cause you won't be here for a long time."

Cook licked his lips, "How...I'm sorry for not saving you."

Freddie shook his head as he held onto Cook's shoulders, "The fuck are you sorry for? It sucks that I had to die so soon, yeah? But it's not anyone's fault. You have to learn how to let everything go, no matter how hard it is for the haunting to let you go. It seems like you're ready you just don't know how."

"Yeah! How can I? I murdered someone, I lost you-"

"We know that story already, quit bitchin' and figure it out. Do something about it, it won't bring me back no but I'm here and I'll always be around bothering you when I have the time. Murder...I'm not sure how to give comforting words for that actually-" Freddie started laughing as Cook began to walk off.

Freddie jogged over to Cook and stood in front of him, "I'm just messing with ya. Life is too short, trust me I know. I don't want you to feel bad over what you did. You went after my cousin, JJ, and Effy asking for forgiveness but I'm giving you permission to let it go. You're the realest friend I ever had and you're gonna do what's right I know you will. You deserve to be happy."

Cook felt his eyes burning as he looked away from Freddie's smiling face, "Ah...you're making me emotional."

"Good, now you know that I did actually give a fuck about your feelings. I always have, I mean how couldn't you tell? Always bailing you out of trouble and trying to keep you out of trouble I mean we're brothers right?"

Cook nodded, "Always and always will be."

Freddie gave Cook a smile as he pressed a rough kiss to his cheeks, "Great. Now what are you going to do?"

Cook swallowed thinking everything over. He turned to Freddie and shrugged, "I have an idea but I'm worried how that'll effect what's already effected my future."

Freddie snorted as he held his hands out and his head back, "Fuck the future remember?"

Cook grinned, "Fuck the future," He repeated looking up at the stars.

When turned he noticed that Freddie was now gone. He glanced around for a little more but knew that from the breeze that began to flew that was his way of saying 'see you later.' He felt at ease after that talk, it seemed as everything was okay now. Cook could go on with his life now. Releasing a breath Cook stalked through the field bumping into Jemima panting body, "You're outta shape aren't you, darling?"

Jemima glared at Cook, "How...did...you...get...through...so...fast? And...what...the...hell...did...you...see that...was so...important for me...to stop...the...car?!"

The dark haired girl stood up straight now in Cook's arms, he smiled down at her and threw his arm over her shoulders leading her back towards her car. She wouldn't believe him if he said he was chasing after her cousin but he knew soon that she would.

"I was making time," Cook stated as he placed a kiss to her temple deciding to drive back.

* * *

><p>Cook could faintly hear someone calling him through his dream land. He felt good about everything now, he knew it all had to do with Freddie's doing. He wondered if once you die the person gains some type of power to make a loved one feel alright? He slept with a smile on his lips and chatted with Jemima in bed before they both fell asleep. Of course when they came back to Naomi and Effy's the house was extremely quiet, there was a note saying that they were spending time at the hospital waiting for Naomi's mum to arrive. Jemima called Katie to check in before going to bed and Katie basically said everything was slowly processing through Emily's head.<p>

A sharp pain woke Cook up, his eyes wide as he stared into Jemima's scary but pretty green eyes.

"Now what was that for?" Cook growled rubbing the burning skin.

When he got a good look of Jemima's face he felt the seriousness of the room. He sat up straight giving her a good view of his bare chest, "Jemz what's wrong?"

Jemima held onto Cook's face, "They found us Cook. You have to go now!"

Cook frowned as he stared into Jemima's face, a loud knocking on the door broke Jemima's gaze. She pressed her forehead against his and placed a tender kiss to his lips before shoving him. "Rex did this Cook, you have to go now."

Cook stood from the bed weighing his options, there were two things left he needed to do and he was not ready yet. He hurriedly grabbed onto the keys that Jemima threw at him shoving on articles of clothing before pulling himself out onto the rooftop. He was greeted with London's breeze as he looked for the fire escape and ran towards it once he saw it. Jemima walked over to the front door but before she could open the door the door was pushed open with police men as they ran through the apartment, there stood Rex smirking at her.

"What is this?! What the hell are they doing here?!" Jemima yelled as Rex stepped into the apartment.

Rex pointed behind Jemima, "They're here to arrest your_ friend_ for murdering...but that's something you failed to tell me."

Jemima kept her face normal although she was very surprised that Rex found out. How did he find out?

"What are you on about? Do you gentlemen and lady have a warrant to search this house?!" Jemima started but turned to the policemen who started stopped in the middle of the living room.

The lady officer shoved a piece of paper into her hands as the the others began to separate and search the flat. Jemima ran over the paper and glared back at Rex who folded his hands behind the back of his head with a smug look on his face.

"I can't believe you thought I wouldn't find out. We let a murder into our home. You think you're so smart thinking I wouldn't figure it out, I mean I listen in on Cook's conversation with JJ when he called that day. And you'll never guess what the topic of their conversation was!"

Jemima clenched her jaw to glance towards the back of the house as the police barged into the guest bedroom. Rex roughly pulled her chin to his, "I knew there was something off about the guy. He can't have you, I won't let that happen. We're meant to be baby," Rex stood in front of his fiancee brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"How'd you find us?" Jemima whispered.

Rex smiled, "I'll always follow you. I had a tracking device placed into your phone that I brought you for your birthday a year ago. You never know what psychos might be after you."

Jemima's eyes went wide as she shoved Rex back, Rex let out a loud as he caught himself before shoving Jemima into the wall his arm pressed against her throat. Jemima's green eyes pierced into Rex's jade's as he held her against the wall, he trailed his nose against her cheek.

"He'll be in jail and you'll have no choice but to be with me. He'll have to serve at least twenty-five years in the slammer and you won't want him by them, plus you can't leave me because you'll be nothing without me." Rex proclaimed waiting for a reaction.

Jemima watched as the female police officer came back into the room, "What's going on here?"

Sending a smirk Rex's way Jemima taunted, "Good luck finding him."

Rex was forced to pull himself away from Jemima as the female police officer stood behind them concern written on her face. She introduced herself to Jemima as if the girl cared for her before asking, "I'd like for you to come with us down to the station."

As the police officer grabbed onto Jemima's forearm leading her out of the apartment she paused and turned to Rex. She pulled the engagment off her finger and threw it in Rex's face, "Don't ever think I became someone when we started dating. I know my self-worth and I know I don't belong _with_ or _to_ you. Oh yeah, and the wedding's off!"

* * *

><p>Cook held onto his little brother who hugged his waist trying not to cry because their mum told him "Boys don't cry" which was a load of shit. Their mother was not home and Cook asked if this was normal finding that it was. The maid still kept the house clean and Paddy seemed to be doing okay. Cook held onto his brother knowing that he did not want his brother to come and visit him. He turned to JJ and his family giving them a smile, "I know you lot are moving to York but I want you to visit Paddy. Even though that should be my job but-"<p>

"Don't worry about it Cook, we'll look after him." JJ said bouncing George on his hip.

Cook smiled and bumped fist with Paddy, "I want you to continue doing what you're doing. Don't take any of mum's shit if you don't agree with it but you treat her with respect since she is the lady of the house. Keep the glove on your cock, don't let me hear about you having a baby at thirteen. Keep your grades up and try to stay outta trouble, don't be like me be better."

Paddy nodded, "Got it. Why won't you let me visit you?"

Cook knew Paddy was older and understood things better at nine.

"'Cause I don't want you to be influenced more by the things I've done. I want you to be better, you got that?"

Paddy sucked his teeth, "That's not fair you already missed out on most of my life."

Cook sighed, "I know. If you want to come and see me at least wait for a bit yeah?"

Paddy gave him a soft smile, "Yeah."

Lara smiled at the sight, maybe Cook was not as bad as she thought he was. She went over to the large window in the living room and pulled the curtains back, she knew she heard a car door. Lara jogged back to JJ's side, "Cook...they're here."

Cook glanced down at Paddy's sad expression and rubbed the top of his head before placing a kiss there. He embraced JJ, waved at the baby in his arms, and squeezed Lara's hands before turning towards his destination. He opened the front door seeing four cop cars and all of them waiting for him, he made sure to close the front door back not wanting Paddy to see him this way yet again. He walked towards the cops with his hands up in the air and as they cuffed him all that entered his mind was Freddie's happy face and telling him he deserved happiness. He was doing what he knew was right. A new hour glass began to count down his time for his new beginning to start, but for now he would get through this somehow. He managed this long but this time...James Cook was no longer afraid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is the end of Stop The World I wanna Get Off With You. I hope it was decent enough and your imagination can pick off what you think will happen after this. I took the title of this story from Arctic Monkeys song "Stop the world I wanna get off with you" if you didn't notice and you should check it out. I also thought about naming this story One for the road which is another Arctic Monkeys song but I chose this instead. **

**See ya!**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx**


End file.
